Ordinary
by ParisRain
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, and George are fed up with Wizarding England and look for an ordinary life- in Lima, Ohio. Harry/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

As the plane took off from London's Heathro Airport, Harry Potter let out a sigh of relief. Once the plane took off, he was no longer Harry Potter- The Boy Who Lived, and became simply Harry Potter. Looking out the window, Harry couldn't help but think that if someone had told him a year ago that the war would be over and he would be turning his back on the British magical world in order to go be an ordinary kid, he would have thought they were crazy. While one of his greatest ambition has been to be simply a normal child, the idea of leaving the one place and people he considered a home would be impossible.

Yet, following the Battle of Hogwarts, nothing felt like home anymore. The predicable events occurred: Harry went to sleep in the Gryffindor Tower after his meeting with Dumbledore The Painting, spent the next week helping repair Hogwarts while attending multiple funerals of the Fallen. After that first week, Harry returned to Burrow with the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione where the family settled into its regular patterns only with the shadow of grief with the lost of Fred. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy all returned to their jobs, however, George refused to return to his and Fred's Joke Shop claiming it would be too painful to enter Weasley's Wizarding Weazes alone. Harry, however, was of the opinion that while George was in a considerable amount of pain, he simply lost interest in practical jokes and inventing.

During that first month at the Burrow, Harry and Ron approached Hermione while they were taking a walk through the orchard about the possibility of taking a trip to Australia to find her parents and return their memories. Where they anticipated an egger face and ready-made plan, they found themselves with two armfuls of a devastated Hermione. After about twenty minutes of almost hysterical crying, the boys were able to calm their friend down enough to discover something they could hardy believe: Hermione lied.

"So, you're saying we can't find them?" Ron asked while shooting a confused look at Harry over Hermione's head.

Hermione sniffed and replied, "No, we could probably find them using Muggle technology, you know, computers? But it wouldn't matter. I had to change their memories so they would hold up to the highest amount of scrutiny. It is more important that they live! Don't you get it! I had to do it!"

Harry was finally able to connect the dots. "You can't change return the memories, can you?" The look Hermione gave him made her look absolutely miserable.

"No, (hiccup) they will never remember. I want to make sure they have settled and are happy, but I can do that from England." The determination in her voice showed the boys the conversation was over, so they just held Hermione tighter in her fresh wave of grief.

After their conversation in the orchard, Harry noticed the change that had occurred in Hermione, or rather that change that hadn't occurred. While Ron and Ginny had settled in with the rest of their family and seemed to take comfort in being home, Hermione seemed restless and depressed. To Harry it was if he was looking into a mirror. Over the years the Burrow had been a spot of warmth and happiness. He still ate the food, played the Quidditch, and spent time with Ron, but the time was tainted- he was always the Famous Harry Potter. Everywhere he looked he was reminded of his life where every step until now had been engineered for him to be able to take down Voldemort. And now it seemed as if his future would be shaped around that same event. During their first month at the Burrow, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the newly appointed Minister of Magic, approached Harry, Ron, and Hermione about their futures making it clear that they would be welcome at any time in the Auror department or Magical Law Enforcement with or without taking their NEWTS. Where Ron seemed excited, Harry felt tired. He had been groomed since he was a baby to save the Wizarding world, and now that he finally succeeded, he was being pushed back in that direction.

On the afternoon before his birthday, Harry sat on the bank of the pond at the Burrow thinking about how not-fun being a future as an auror sounded. He heard a footsteps in the soft grass, and when he looked up he saw Hermione standing next to him.

"Mind if I sit?", she asked.

"Of course not, pull up some grass." Harry felt rather than saw her sit down and sigh. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione spoke again.

"We need to talk." Harry glanced over to see Hermione playing with a strand of her hair while resting her elbows on her knees while she continued. "I have been watching you for awhile, Harry, and I think you are going to understand what I have to say. Well, more than Ron would anyways." Hermione's eyes met his in a look of hopeful understanding.

"My parents are gone- don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled they are safe and happy, but they are no longer part of my life. Our time at Hogwarts is over, and I keep thinking about Kingsley's offer. When he first said we could have guaranteed careers in the Ministry, I was thrilled. I thought it was everything we worked so hard for and it would be a chance to continue to make a difference. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized, I don't know what I want. When I first started thinking about what I wanted to do with my life, there was the threat of Voldemort over our lives. I knew that whatever happened, I would be part of that resistance, there was no question. But now. Now, with him gone I feel like I never got the chance to really think about what I want. And the more I think about it, the less I want to follow Kingsley's plan."

Harry felt like something warm was filling his chest. "I know exactly what you mean," he said. "I feel like everyone expects me to become this ultimate Auror or something. And back in fourth year, I wanted nothing else. Even before I knew Dumbledore practically bred me to destroy Voldemort, I through being an Auror was the best chance I would have to fulfill some destiny. But I did it. I don't know what I want anymore."

Hermione offered him a small smile that quickly faded when she made her reply. "Harry, are you happy here at the Burrow?"

Harry looked down at his knees and started playing with the grass at his feet as shame washed over him. He knew the answer to that question without thinking, but he still felt like he was betraying the people who he had come to love so much. After a few minutes of listening to Hermione's soft breathing Harry whispered, "No."

Hermione seemed to understand how he felt because her response came just as slowly and quietly, "Me either. I used to love being here, but now I just want to run. I wonder what it would have been like to be normal teenager. Not just without Voldemort, but without Hogwarts. It hurts to be here because I know I can't continue to be the person everyone wants me to be. I don't know who to be and I think you feel the same way."

Hearing Hermione articulate his feelings caused Harry's eyes to fill with tears. He felt like he was grieving not only for the people he loved but for himself, the man he thought he was going to be and the past he never got to have. Hermione took a shuttering breath and continued speaking looking directly in Harry's eyes.

"I know Ron doesn't feel this way. He is so happy be to back and hasn't stopped talking about how fabulous it would be to be an Auror. But as much as I love Ron, I can't stay here with him." Harry knew as much and felt his heart breaking for his friend because he knew what Hermione was going to say next. Or at least what he hoped she would say.

"Harry, I think we should leave. I've been thinking about this for awhile and I think we need to find a place where we can be teenagers and figure out who we are. And we cannot do this at the Burrow. Harry, I want to go to America and go to high school with muggles."

Harry started at this revelation. He thought she was just going to suggest they leave and find a new place to think, maybe even leave England. But America! Muggles! His shock must have appeared on his face, because Hermione quickly continued to explain.

"We need to leave England because wherever we go, we will come across some witch or wizard who will always see the Boy Who Lived and his brainy best friend. Even if we go to America and stay in the magical community, you are still famous! I'm not saying we give up magic, I'm saying we take a couple of years and experience a childhood without the need to hunt a magical terrorist and go to a place where we are completely not special. We could rent a house, go to high school, and our biggest worries will be homework." By now Hermione had shifted to her knees and had grabbed Harry's arm in both of her hands speaking earnestly. "Think about it Harry. It wouldn't have to be forever, but it would be something just for us."

Hermione's words seem to sink into Harry's brain. He could picture everything she described. He saw them living in a house like what he would see on American television when he lived with the Dursleys. They would drive a car to school and no one would whisper about his scar. They could just be kids. As these images jumped through his head, Harry felt himself smiling which made Hermione smile just as widely. They sat there smiling with their eyes gleaming about what they could do in America when a voice behind them said,

"Count me in."

The two friends jumped startled at the sound. They turned as one to see George standing behind them, having listened to their conversations. This was the first time either of them had heard George speak in over two weeks. His voice sounded rough from disuse. As they looked up at him in surprise, George spoke again.

"I can't stay here any longer. Everywhere I look, everything I do reminds me of Fred. Each time my family looks at me I see pain in their eyes because they are seeing Fred. Did you know I sold the joke shop to Zonkos?" Harry and Hermione shook their heads, shocked that George would do such a thing.

"Why di-?" Hermione began to ask when George cut her off.

"I see him everywhere too. The shop was our dream together. It worked because it was Fred and George. I can't do it alone. Without him, I don't know who to be. I want to go with you to America." George held up his hand to stave off Harry's protests about leaving his family behind.

"This is something I have to do. I was going to leave anyways, but this is a perfect plan. I took Muggle Studies, so I know for a fact you will need me." George gave them his best "duh" expression but the two looked clueless so he filled in the blanks they were obviously missing.

"In the muggle world, you aren't adults until you are 18, and even then, you don't have as many privileges until you are 21. If you want to go to high school, you have to have a parent or guardian. That's where I come in. As a 23 year old, I can act as your guardian without you guys having to deal with the muggle government." At this declaration, Hermione started.

"Oh my God, how could I have not thought of that?" Hermione looked over at Harry and smiled.

"This could work."

Over the next few weeks George, Harry, and Hermione met quietly around the Burrow making plans. They made sure no one knew what was happening, and it was the most difficult to keep their plans from Ron.

"I hate lying to him" Harry told Hermione one day as they walked to the apparition point on their way to London.

"Neither do I, but he will try to convince us to change our minds. Once we have a concrete plan, we can tell him."

They spent time in muggle London trying to figure out their first question as to WHERE they would go in America. Their first instincts were places they were more familiar with like New York or Los Angeles. But Hermione brought up the excellent point that those places have huge wizarding populations as well and they would be more likely recognized. After spending hours with an atlas in one of London's libraries, they finally made a choice: Lima, Ohio. It was far enough away from most major cities that they wouldn't be instantly recognized yet its population was large enough that there were several high schools. George had made a shocking announcement that he wanted study to be a Healer and there was an American wizarding hospital at an apperating distance away in Chicago. The biggest bonus was the fact that Hermione had a second cousin on her mother's side who was a teacher at the local school and would be able to help them figure out the American systems. Hermione hadn't seen her cousin since she was a young child, but she knew he had been told she was a witch and of her time at Hogwarts. After a few emails through a new account they set up from the library's computers had the two cousins reconnecting and him agreeing to help them with their plan.

The second weekend of August found Harry, Hermione, and George sitting nervously around the Weasley dinner table that had once again been set up outside in order to accommodate everyone. There was silence as Harry laid out their plan, that Hermione, George, and himself were moving to America where the younger set would go to muggle school and George would study to be a Healer. When Harry finished his announcement all that could be heard were crickets chirping in the summer evening for a solid minute. Then everyone began to speak at once over each other and Mrs. Weasley began to cry. After what felt like hours their idea had finally been accepted by most. Ron had stormed off to his room and locked the door while Mrs. Weasley muttered angrily over the dishes in the kitchen.

After tearful goodbyes from everyone but Ron, who refused to acknowledge his friends or brother, the trio left the Burrow with their backpacks packed with all of their possessions thanks to Hermione's undetectable expansion charms and well placed feather-light charms. They apparated to the point at the Leaky Cauldron under the invisibility cloak in order to not be recognized. Once they hit the streets of London, they removed the cloak and headed for the underground that would take them to the airport. They decided to travel as muggles, under the hopes of coming to America detached from their identities as possible.

Sitting in his seat on the flight, Harry looked over to a sleeping Hermione and a George torn between terror and fascination at their altitude and felt for the first time in a long time, peace. He tilted his head back on the headrest and thought to himself,

"Bring it on, Ohio."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ordinary**

_Disclaimer: I (of course) do not own Harry Potter or Glee and their characters._

Chapter 2

The three wizards found their first weeks in America to be deliciously hectic with the mundane. Their waking hours were filled with non-life threatening pursuits like finding a home, unpacking their belongings, and having spirited debates over how to turn on a computer. For the first time in months, Harry felt anticipation paired with excitement and opportunity rather than fear and the knowledge of certain death.

At the end of their second week in Lima, the friends were finally ready to meet with Hermione's cousin. After several emails, they discovered he was a person they could trust with the bonus of teaching at the local school. They arranged to meet at a restaurant to get to know each other and find out what the two younger Gryffindors would need in order to start high school the next month. And that is how Harry, Hermione, and George found themselves standing outside the glass doors to a restaurant.

"Breadsticks?" Harry said in disbelief. "Are they serious?"

"Well, I doubt they would name it the Hog's Head, Mate." George replied with a smirk.

"Come on, let's go in, Will said he would meet us here at seven." Hermione urged the boys through the door into where they were met with the smell of baking bread, cool air conditioning, and soft music. As they walked up to the hostess, Harry noticed a man, he guessed to be in his mid thirties, sitting alone at a table looking at Hermione with a curious expression.

"Er, Hermione?" Harry tapped her shoulder and nodded over to the man.

"WILL!" Hermione's unexpected (and somewhat shrill) shout caused Harry and George to wince. The man in question beamed at them as he jumped up from the table and quickly made his way over to them.

"Hermione? Is that you? I can't believe how much you've grown!" Harry watched as Will pulled Hermione into a tight hug. After a few seconds he seemed to notice Harry and George over her shoulder, watching on with amused expressions. Will released Hermione and held out his hand for Harry and George to shake.

"Will Schuster. You must be Harry and George? Hermione mentioned you both so much in her emails, it's a real pleasure." His smile was infectious as he lead the group over to the table he recently vacated and Harry already felt more at ease.

"The pleasure is all ours, Will" George said smoothly. "We appreciate your help."

Will's smile faded and he looked somber. "I know I don't have a clue of half of what you three and your families have been through, but if I can help you find a way to feel safe enough to move on, I will do what I can." Harry could feel the sincerity of Will's statement and didn't know how to respond. Luckily Hermione quickly moved the conversation on to catching up with other family members, so Harry was saved from unwanted emotional outbursts.

While Will chatted with Hermione and George, Harry couldn't help his gaze from cataloging everything in the restaurant. After a year of the Never Ending Camping Trip, as Ron had named their Horcrux hunt, Harry still wasn't used to being in public, especially in a place he had never been to before. He quickly noted possible exits for muggle and magical getaways as well as the other patrons. For a Friday night, the restaurant was rather crowded with couples on dates and young people spending time with their friends. Hermione noticed Harry's behavior and offered him a small smile while lightly patting his hand under the table.

"Relax", she breathed into his ear, "nothing is going to happen." Harry sighed at this and right when he was about to join in George's commentary on the absolute brilliance of television a loud shout made him leap out of the booth reaching for his wand before Hermione could grab his arm to stop him.

"MR. SHUE!" A group of teenagers had gathered next to their table looking curiously at Harry standing up looking tense. As Will replied with a calm, "Hey guys," George causally pulled on Harry's elbow to get him to sit down. The group of teens looked between Will and his dinner companions with various expressions ranging from curiosity to wariness. Once Harry sat down, Will made the introductions.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my cousin Hermione Granger, her friend Harry Potter, and their guardian George Weasley. They just moved here to Lima." The group of teens noticeably relaxed at this introduction. The tallest boy smiled and stepped forward.

"Hey, I'm Finn." He started pointing around to his friends, "this is Rachael and Puck and Sam and Brittney." The other teens nodded or waved as he pointed them out.

"It's nice to meet you," Hermione said and smiled.

"Woah, did you guys seriously move to Lima from England?" the blond boy that Harry thought was named Sam, asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Harry responded, wondering what England had to do with anything.

"But dude, why would you want to do that?" asked Puck. Harry and Hermione gave each other nervous glances while George squinted at Puck's unique hair. When the silence got a bit long, Will rescued his companions from answering by coming up with his own explanation.

"George received an opportunity to study medicine here in the area and Hermione and Harry have accompanied him to be under his care." Hermione smiled at this response which seemed to quell the curiosity of the group. Will continued to chat until the girl named Rachel brought up something called Sectionals to which her friends decided it was time to move to their table.

"What are Sectionals? Some kind of sofa?" George asked.

Will laughed, "No, Sectionals is the name for our first Glee competition." Harry felt even more confused.

"You compete to be happy?" This made Will laugh even harder.

"Glee, short for Glee Club, it is basically a choir that dances along to their songs. I'm the coach over at the high school and those kids are all in the club."

"Well, that sounds more interesting than people smiling at each other," George said as the waitress brought them their food. Dinner continued without any incident. Once the food was cleared, Will brought out a folder of the papers they would need in order to legally register as students at the school. Hermione assured him that she would be able to make the necessary copies that would be completely believable.

At this remark, Will looked at them all sternly, "Now I know this is a special case, and like I said, I will do whatever I can to help you guys, but this is a two way street." Looking at Hermione and Harry he said, "I expect you to behave properly while in school and do your best in classes." Turning to George he continued, "I will hold you responsible for them like I would any other parent or guardian. I need to be able to trust all of you."

Hermione placed her hand on Will's arm and looked him in the eye. "You can trust us Will. All we want is to go to school and be ourselves. We won't mess up this opportunity."

Harry left the restaurant feeling like things were finally coming together. Will reminded him of a shorter, and decidedly less hairy, Hagrid. That feeling was short lived when in the car Hermione turned from her front seat to look at him in the back, her eyes big in desperation.

"Harry, we have a problem."

**Author's Note: Thank you all for adding the story to your alerts and favorites! This is my first attempt at fiction since I was in the fourth grade. Oh, obviously, the time lines for Glee and Harry Potter do not match. The Battle of Hogwarts took place in 1997 and Glee is in 2011, so clearly they would never attend high school at the same moment. Luckily for us, I can make stuff up, so to be clear, this is going to be in the "real time" of Glee, not Harry Potter. ~Paris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ordinary**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sad._

Chapter 3

Harry and George exchanged worried glances through the rear view mirror over Hermione's comment.

"What problem?" Harry asked slowly, feeling that if he were to speak to loudly or quickly he would spook Hermione like a horse.

"We have absolutely nothing to wear!"

While Hermione's exclaimation left Harry speechless, it did however cause George to burst out laughing for the first time since the battle. The two teens looked over to George like he had grown a second head.

"Seriously Hermione?" George managed to get out. "You made it sound like the waitress was a Death Eater. Besides, we have clothes. It's not like we've been running around starkers or anything." Hermione shook her head at this point.

"Yes, we have clothes, but we have to _fit in_. We need to look like the part of the American teenager." She turned back to Harry once more. "Harry, when was the last time you bought muggle clothes?"

Harry thought about his past shopping trips for clothing. All he could come up with was shopping at Madam Malkin's for school robes. Thinking back, he couldn't remember ever buying muggle clothing.

"Never, really. The Dursley's always gave me Dudley's hand-me-downs. Once I got my Hogwarts letter, I only ever bought wizarding clothing."

"Exactly my point, Harry! You are still wearing your cousin's clothes and they are still far too big on you! Besides, all of the clothes we have left have been really put to the test this past year with out the proper washing facilities. I haven't shopped with my mum since before fourth year." At this declaration, Hermione got quiet, obviously thinking about the parents that will forever be lost to her.

In an effort to keep Hermione from following that dark train of thought at that moment, Harry replied, "You're right, let's go shopping."

The next day they came up with shopping plans. Their goal was to purchase clothing that they would need for school and being seen out in public as the proper American teenager in addition to the possible accessories they might need. Harry remembered using notebooks and pens in his primary school before he transferred to parchment and quills. Saturday afternoon found Harry and Hermione bidding George ado and heading to the mall.

The idea of the mall turned Hermione into more of a giggling girl than Harry had ever witnessed. His family had never taken him to mall in Surrey, so he only knew about what it would be like based on descriptions. Hermione, however, spent the ride telling Harry about all the times she had spent in Harrods with her mother and friends before going off to Hogwarts.

"Oh, Harry, you are going to love it! It's like a muggle Diagon Alley. There are all kinds of stores and everything just sparkles!" The gleam in Hermione's eye did nothing to quell Harry's nerves.

Once they parked and went through what seemed to be the main entrance of the mall, they were ready to execute the first part next part of their mission. Harry vaguely wondered when he would stop viewing simple things like buying clothes as a mission, but just shook it off and paid attention to Hermione. They decided to do what Hermione called "going native" buy _studying_ the natives.

"By observing the cultural choices made by others in our cohort, we will be able to form educated opinions." Translated, they were going to stalk some teenagers around the mall and see what they bought. Harry thought this was a bit creepy and not the most brilliant way to make a first impression, but Hermione seemed so excited and he didn't have the heart to tell her no.

After walking past a book store (or rather Harry dragging Hermione past), pet store, and an electronic store that seemed to worship fruit, they finally came to a huge entrance to a store with a large marquee simply stating "macy's".

"Macy's?"

"It's a department store, Harry. They sell everything for both men and women, so it's a perfect place to start." Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the hint of exasperation in Hermione's voice.

"Just like old time," he thought.

The two teens walked through the store, Harry shocked at all the muggle merchandise while Hermione kept her eyes open for possible stalking targets. When the music changed over the speaker system from something soft and vaguely annoying to a harder beat, Hermione slowed them down.

"We're getting closer. Hear the music?" Harry felt like he was in one of those nature documentaries he saw when he was younger and looked around for zebra. While Harry mused to himself, Hermione grabbed his arm bringing them to a halt.

"Shh, hear that?" Harry strained to listen harder.

"Berry, if you touch one more polyester blend sweater set I swear to Prada I won't be held responsible for my actions!"

Harry and Hermione turned the corner to see three teens arguing over a clothes table, one they recognized as Rachel from their dinner with Will. Rachael had a look of a kicked puppy while holding a pumpkin orange sweater with a pattern of what Harry thought to be little Scottie dogs. Next to her stood the most precisely groomed boy Harry had ever seen, and he had gone to class with Draco Malfoy. The boy looked to be their age with perfectly sculpted hair, perfectly ironed button down shirt that was tucked into his tight black jeans. However, his look perfection was tainted as he threw his hands over his face in exasperation looking at Rachael.

"Kurt, why don't you just chill and actually _help_ her?" Standing next to who Harry assumed was now "Kurt" was a pretty black girl who looked fed up with her friends.

"She obviously isn't getting this on her own, so if we want to help her be fabulous sometime today, can we get a move on?"

Kurt sighed at his friend and said, "You're right, fine. I said I would help, and help I shall. Keep up Rachael, let's get you fabulous."

As the three friends moved around between racks looking through the clothing, Hermione beamed at Harry.

"This is our chance! Not only are they shopping, but explaining the theory to their practice! Quick, look like you're shopping so we can follow."

Thinking that he never had to do this when buying his school uniform, Harry dutifully followed Hermione following Rachael, Kurt, and the unknown third friend around the store looking at everything from sweaters to skirts to scarves. Just as the boredom was just about to set in, Harry felt a tingle on the back of his neck. He knew that feeling- someone was watching them. He kept up the façade of shopping while carefully looking at their surroundings with his head ducked down.

Had someone recognized them? He hadn't felt any other magical aura than Hermione since they arrived, so he was sure there was no magical person in the store. The sensation of being watched grew stronger and Harry knew if he turned around they would be right behind him. Very slowly he straightened up from the table he was pretending to look out (what was pantyhose anyways?) and spun around. Harry found himself about a foot away, looking straight at the face of the boy he had been following.

"So much for covert," Harry thought.

"May I help you?" Kurt asked, standing with his arms folded across his chest and one eyebrow lifted. Even though Harry was slightly taller, he still felt as if Kurt was talking down to him.

"Er.."

"Because it seems to me that you and your little gal pal over there have been following us around the store. Now while I can understand your probably overwhelming desire steal our fashion tips, I doubt that is what you want." Harry just continued to stare, unable to say anything. Kurt was right, after all, how could he explain that they were looking for fashion tips before Kurt sent for security?

"Cat got your tongue? I'm going to ask you again, why are you following us?" Even though Harry was starting to get annoyed by this guy, he couldn't help admire his guts standing up to a total stranger. But of course, how would this kid know Harry was capable of more damage than his skinny teenage physique gave him credit for?

"Harry, what happened to you-oh." Hermione had latched on to his elbow, obviously trying to encourage Harry to keep following the two girls when she saw Kurt had caught them.

"Well, Harry?" Kurt asked.

Just then Rachael and the remaining girl walked over.

"Come on Mercedes, I know Kurt will agree with me that wearing white tights under any skirt is acceptable for any budding young star." Rachael stopped short when she say Harry and Hermione.

"Aren't you two the ones eating dinner with Mr. Schuester last night?" Kurt raised his eyebrow at Rachael at this news.

"Well, I'm not sure about any dinner, but these two have been following us through the store for the past half hour."

Hermione took a quick breath and tried to explain. "I'm Hermione, and this is Harry. Will is my cousin. We just moved here last week and after seven years at boarding school realized we have absolutely nothing to wear and we wanted to make a good first impression, so we decided to follow you and find out what the average American teenager purchased." Hermione took a deep breath after getting all of that information out as quickly as she could. Kurt's scowl turned into a look of disbelief.

"So you were actually stalking us for fashion tips? Seriously?" All Harry could do was nod. Kurt glanced over at his friends who shrugged. Mercedes was the one to break the silence.

"Well then, you two decided to creepily stalk the right people. Hermione, you come with me and Rachael, Kurt you go with Harry and we will teach you everything you need to know."

As Kurt grabbed him by his upper arm and dragged him toward a sign that said "Men's", Harry wasn't sure if this wasn't one of his worst ideas yet. Harry's last thought before Kurt shoved a polo shirt in his hands was,

"At least there are no dementors."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ordinary**

_Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Harry Potter. Sad bear._

Chapter 4

"So Harry was it?" Harry looked over to see Kurt glancing up while perusing a table of t-shirts.

"Yeah, Harry Potter."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Pleasure." Kurt sniffed at his comment, seemingly unsure how to judge the poorly dressed British boy in front of him.

"Alright, if I am going to assist, I need to know what kind of look you are going for. Are we thinking more Justin Timberlake or Justin Beiber?"

"I have no idea who those people are", Harry said, causing Kurt to stare at him like he has three heads. To keep the sense of civility flowing, Harry quickly continued,

"I need to have clothes to wear to school. I just want to be comfortable and not stick out. Hermione and I went to a boarding school, so I haven't had to wear mug- I mean normal, clothes since I was eleven. I just want to look like every other teenager, but I have no clue how. That's why we were following you earlier."

Still looking slightly taken aback from the lack of "Justin" recognition, Kurt sighed and replied, "Alright, I suggest we go for more what I like to call the 'Finn' look, polo shirts, jeans, sneakers."

Grateful that Kurt seemed to have a plan, Harry recognized the name he said.

"Did you say Finn? I think we met him yesterday with Rachael."

"Ridiculously tall white boy with a sappy smile?", when Harry nodded, Kurt continued, "That would be Finn, he's Rachael's boyfriend and my step-brother."

"Brilliant. So are you in the Gay Club too?"

Kurt immediately froze at that question causing Harry to wonder what he said wrong.

"Excuse me? The What Club?"

"You know, the one Will said he was in charge of. Something about the Happy Club or Joy Club? They sing?" Harry hoped he was making some kind of sense when Kurt doubled over laughing.

"You mean the GLEE Club? Yes, I'm in McKinley's Glee Club. You've never heard of one before?" Kurt seemed rather horrified at the prospect that the British boy had never heard of a glee club.

"Not called Glee. My school did have a choir, but they called it a choir."

They boys continued to shop, Harry allowing Kurt to show him how to find properly fitting jeans and how to wear t-shirts under button down shirts all the while chatting about different names they could give a glee club that would still make it sound like the Happy Club. When Kurt determined Harry's stack of clothing high enough, he pushed him into the changing rooms and demanded each garment tried on for his final veto. Harry didn't really get why he couldn't just assume they fit, but he wanted to make sure he got this right, so he began the longest fashion show he ever had the misfortune of participating.

Right as Harry finished putting on his next outfit for what he was now calling in his head his "Kurtspection," he immediately felt a danger was in the area. He still couldn't detect any magical auras except for Hermione (one floor up towards the south), and just as he was to call out to Kurt, he heard voices.

"Look what we have here boys! Hey Fag Boy, why aren't you trying on clothes in the little girls section?"

Harry quietly pulled open the door to his changing room to see Kurt backed into the wall by two very large teenagers, his face looking both terrified and determined. Harry rushed over to the scene.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?"

"Who's this homo? Your boyfriend?" Kurt flinched when the bully said homo, but otherwise said nothing. Harry wasn't going to let some wanna-be thugs get any power in his new life. He had left the Crabbes and Goyles behind, and he was not going to let one of the few people he had met get terrorized.

Harry stepped right up to the boys, getting up in their faces. Once he knew he invaded their personal space he calmly and quietly stated,

"I'm the person you don't want to mess with."

The two bullies would have probably laughed if any one else that much smaller had tried such a line or even introduced him to the nearest toilet for a swirly. But something about Harry kept them quiet. It might have been his cool confidence in his statement or maybe they felt the crackle of his magic in his quiet anger. Whichever the reason the boys took a few steps back in retreat. But before they left the changing room, one pointed at Harry and said in what he probably thought was an intimidating manner,

"This is not over, fag-lover."

With that, the bullies left and Kurt exhaled and sagged against the wall in relief.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know." Harry was confused at this response.

"Why not, they were bloody wankers. And why did they keep called you a cigarette? Do you smoke?" Once again Kurt looked at Harry like he was from another planet, which at this point, Harry didn't seem to think was too far off from the truth.

"Fag is a derogatory term for a homosexual. As the one out gay at our high school, I get a lot of negative attention from these Neanderthals and now that you stuck up for me, you will be on the top of their list."

"So they hate you for liking boys? I don't get it. Do you like one of them?" Harry asked.

"No, they, like a lot of people in this cow town are homophobic. Simply that I'm out and proud is enough for them to bully me."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Harry supposed he should be surprised at the bigotry in the muggle world, but perhaps it was similar to wizards making judgments based on blood. Since everyone here was muggle, there had to be a different category to care about.

"Well, that is the way of the world. Didn't you have any homosexuals at your boarding school?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. My former headmaster was gay and he was considered one of the most powerful men in Britain until his death last year. There really weren't that many labels, you basically liked whoever you liked and hoped they didn't curse you when you made a move." Kurt giggled a bit at this idea and seemed to finally come back to his, what Harry thought was, his sassy self.

"Yes, getting cursed would certainly put a damper on the romance. Okay, well, I'm going to say yes to those jeans but no to that shirt. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking of putting that color with your complexion."

Harry and Kurt finished picking out Harry's new wardrobe with no more incident. While annoyed that he hadn't escaped childish bullying, Harry did feel like the encounter in the dressing room broke the ice between himself and Kurt. They were laughing at the register when the girls showed back up. Each girl was holding several bags and Hermione was flushed looking as if she had had the time of her life.

"Harry! You'll never believe how many wonderful things Mercedes and Rachael helped me find! I also got you a new backpack and something called a thermos."

The five new friends dropped their bags off in the car before returning to the mall for electronics shopping. Harry was a bit reticent to enter the "fruit store" he saw earlier, but was quickly lost his hesitation when he saw the computers and what Rachael called "boy toys." Harry got his first Dudley-free computer and Kurt explained what at MP3 player was.

"Honestly, is England really that far behind the times?"

"It was a very traditional school. We weren't allowed any of these modern gadgets in case they would detract from the curriculum, right Harry?" Hermione kicked Harry under the counter holding laptops.

"What? Oh yeah, very traditional. The school building was a castle." The McKinley students seemed almost in awe at this revelation and wanted to know more about their secluded castle school. Before too many questions were asked, Hermione cut in.

"I'm not sure about the rest of you, but all of this shopping has made me famished! Would any of you be interested in grabbing some food? Our treat for all of your help." Everyone agreed and they went to an area of the mall Harry heard called the "Food Court" where there were tons of different food choices. Harry tried to hide his wonder at the huge selection. Just as he was about to ask what a hot dog on a stick was, they were all startled by a loud,

"Bloody hell mate! I looked all over this blasted mall trying to find you!" Harry turned around to see a slightly out of breath George grinning down at their new acquaintances.

"George, what's wrong?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong. Everything is just tip-top shape!" Harry thought George just seemed a little too chipper from his formerly depressed mood and was instantly suspicious.

"I, uh, just got out of my meetings and wanted to see how the shopping was going. But now that I'm here, Hermione, I do need to speak with you for a moment, if you would all excuse us for a moment." George bowed to the girls causing them to giggle and Kurt to raise his eyebrow. Harry noticed his bull-shit meter seemed to be working as well. As Hermione turned the corner will George, Harry couldn't help but notice their older friend hadn't taken his hands out of his pockets.

George and Hermione returned to the group to eat with George a few minutes later, George instantly winning over their companions with hilarious stories complete with wild gesticulations.

"He transformed his wand hand into a paw and couldn't properly hold his wand to fix it," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear during George's imitation of the bus driver they encountered in London.

Harry chuckled over his soda when he pictured George with a paw. Just as he was going to ask Hermione what kind of animal the paw was from, he noticed George watching him out of the corner of his eye. Harry was instantly filled with dread. He knew that look. It was the look Fred and George had when Neville ate the canary cream or let off hundreds of fireworks in a corridor. Harry knew that George had just pranked him in the crowded food court. Minutes passed with no incident. Just as Harry allowed himself relax, George winked, and Harry thought,

"Uh oh."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ordinary **

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own wacky ideas. Thank you._

Chapter 5

No. No! NO!

Harry hiccupped. "Merlin, anything but this!" he thought. He couldn't believe George would pull this on him right as they met people. This is a public place! How could George expose them like this?

Hermione noticed the hiccup. She gripped Harry's hand under the table in alarm.

"You know you can't prevent this. Just relax and we'll get through soon enough," she whispered in his ear. Harry glanced nervously around the table to see if anyone noticed anything yet. Rachael and Mercedes were laughing with George, only Kurt gave him a questioning expression having noticed his distress.

Before Harry had prepared himself for what he knew what happened, it started.

Harry abruptly stood up and jumped onto his char. The table around him immediately went quiet in surprise at his odd behavior. Harry shut his eyes tightly, knowing he couldn't stop the humiliation of George's spell.

"Bloody Song Soda," he grumbled. He felt a jolt as the magic took over his control.

During his fifth year at Hogwarts, Fred and George presented the Gryffindor Common Room with their new Party Line of Products, _Jokes designed to turn any party from a bore into the night of your life!_ Of course, the presentation of the new product line was done by inserting the product around the common room to prove to the Gryffindors how a boring Tuesday night could turn into an amazing time. Harry was given (poisoned, in his opinion), "Song Soda," guaranteed to make anyone break into song and dance! The potion would be slipped into the party-goer's drink. Each potion inspired a different song that the drinker would be helpless to resist performing the crowd before them. Once the song ended, the spell would be gone, and the party could keep going. Everyone was so taken by Harry's rendition of the Weird Sister's anthem "Wandless Witches," that at every party, no matter how careful he watched his drink, someone would inevitably slip him more Song Soda. Not that he minded too much around his housemates, but he was not ready to make an idiot of himself in front of the mall crowd.

It seemed George was mindful of his muggle audience, because before he knew it, out came Abba.

"Friday nights and the lights are loooow.

Looking out for the place to go…"

Harry continued to sing "Dancing Queen" before his flabbergasted audience. Hermione groaned before she buried her head in her arms. George smiled brilliantly at Harry, clearly pleased at his potion's effects. Rachael and Mercedes both starred at Harry with their jaws on the ground in open shock.

Kurt, however, narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. Clearly, this was weird behavior, even for a Glee student, to just jump up and sing Abba. But what concerned Kurt was the obvious look of pain on Harry's face, like he just couldn't help himself and wanted nothing more than to be shot out of his misery (which is how Harry felt). Maybe Harry had some sort of performing Turrets? Whatever was going on with the other boy, Kurt felt like he had to do something. Harry helped him in the changing room without care for his own safety or reputation.

Kurt did the only thing he could think of. He jumped up on his chair and joined in the song. "You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life!"

At the sound of someone else's voice, Harry opened his eyes and saw that Kurt had joined in. Kurt just looked over and smiled reassuringly and shrugged, as if saying _we'll look stupid together_. Harry instantly caught on to what Kurt was trying to accomplish and could help but feel a surge of gratitude towards the other boy.

"Well, if Kurt is ready to make an ass out of himself, we might as well go all the way," he thought to himself before finally getting into the song.

Kurt saw Harry's face transform from pain and agony into determination and he knew he had done the right thing. Ignoring Hermione's gasp of surprise and Mercedes' cry of "Kurt!", the two boys jumped onto the table and continued the song. They had gained the attention of the food court and people started gathering around the table, and to Harry's utter surprise, they were cheering along! After their final "Dig in the Dancing Queen" line, Harry and Kurt jumped off the table to the applause and cheer of their audience.

George cleared the crowed away, "Shows over, thanks for coming by folks!" While Rachael and Mercedes laughed at the boys.

"So is this what you do while shopping? Plan musical numbers for the food court?" Rachael smiled, but seemed a bit put out to have not been included.

"Damn, white boy, who would have guessed you could sing?"

Harry glared at George, red-faced. "Yeah, I guess I can sing a bit. We figured it out at some parties in the dorm, right George?"

George smirked, "Oh yes, Harry's performances were always the highlight of any party."

As they all picked up their trays to throw away their food trash, Harry grabbed Kurt's arm to hold him behind.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did just then. Why did you help me?"

Kurt smiled sadly at him. "It wasn't a problem, us Glee kids are always ready to perform. I think it's more important to ask why you did that" Kurt looked around and lowered his voice so that Harry had to lean in to hear him.

"Harry, what is going on with you? You looked like you were in pain and obviously didn't want to perform. I joined you so you would look less lost. Why did you do it?"

Harry didn't know how to respond. He wanted to rant and rave about George and his bloody jokes, but since that wasn't a possibility he had to use the ol' Divination standby- make stuff up.

"Er… Well, uh. George and I have always had a kind of running bet going on? Like challenges, you know? This was his. I didn't want to do it, but um." That was the best Harry could come up with. Kurt looked unconvinced, and just as Harry thought Kurt was going to question him further, Kurt's face changed into a devious smile as he linked arms with Harry.

"Well then, we will just have to make your next challenge even more spectacular!" Harry laughed as they walked off to join their group feeling lighter than he had all day. He knew at that moment that Kurt was going to be a good friend, because just like fighting off a mountain troll, there are just some shared experiences that you can't help but be friends after and apparently Abba fell into that category.

Just before Harry and Kurt reached their friends, Kurt turned towards Harry and said, "So, any interest in joining the Happy Singing Club?"

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for all of your support! All of the reviews make me smile and want to write more. The story will be moving on to their time at McKinley with some links to George's studies as a Healer. If you haven't guessed already, this is a Harry/Kurt story. Hermione will meet her match soon, no worries!**

**~Paris**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ordinary**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

Chapter 6

The remaining three weeks of summer ended smoothly for the British magical constituency of Lima, Ohio. After a solid week of Bat-boogey hexes as wakeup alarms, Harry felt he had successfully paid back George for his Song Soda stunt.

Harry and Hermione walked into McKinley High on the first day of school feeling confident that they were embarking on a solid two years of ordinary teenage banality. Hermione ensured that they were well prepared by forcing Harry to cram for the muggle subject they neglected at Hogwarts as well as watching every single movie featuring a high school for what Hermione deemed "cultural research," but Harry expected it was a secret love for all things Molly Ringwald.

"Just make sure you don't let a boy convince you to give him your knickers to show off to his friends, alright? I wouldn't want to have to hex anyone."

"Shut up Harry."

As promised, Kurt helped the duo find their lockers (open said lockers) and classes (three he shared with Kurt, score one for the administration). When Harry and Hermione separated for first period, Harry couldn't help but identify this amazing feeling of ordinary. He ran through a list in his head of his new ordinary existence:

Drove to school in car (no boats that row themselves)

School in a simple two story building (no castle)

Received schedule from secretary (no magical hat assessing his thoughts)

Classes (no Snape)

Pants (no robe, but more difficult to conceal his wand)

The most significant thing Harry couldn't help but notice after six years of schooling at Hogwarts, is that _no one_ cared who he was. Since it was the first day of school, everything was new, so he didn't stick out as the "new kid" and if he didn't open his mouth, no one suspected he was British. He was totally and completely anonymous. He introduced himself as Harry Potter and NO ONE knew who he was! After a year of being the most wanted person in England, Harry basked in his invisibility.

As Harry attended his first two classes, he noticed that there was some whispers about his presence at McKinley. From what he could tell, the idea of a foreign exchange student was a novelty to the student population and people were fascinated why he would choose to come to Lima.

During French class, Kurt leaned into whisper, "Are you okay with everyone talking about you? They will probably get over the British thing fairly soon." Harry snorted. Bothered? These kids were interested that he was from somewhere other than Ohio, not saying he let lose a monster in order to kill part of the student population.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't bother me in the slightest." Kurt smiled and seemed to relax a bit more.

In Harry's opinion, the best part of McKinley was having an already made friend in Kurt, who he was beginning to see as Ron and Hermione rolled into one well-dressed person. He paid attention in class like Hermione but like Ron, kept Harry entertained by maintaining a running string of what Kurt dubbed "witty repartee". Harry had soon begun to realize that Kurt seemed to instinctively understand him. Harry wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. Kurt seemed to easily figure out their perspective of high school was teen-movie based and gently corrected their misconceptions while giving a tutorial on how to use a combination lock- without being prompted.

Kurt just seemed to always know what Harry needed. The crowded school hallways made Harry jumpy and restless with the noise of reuniting friends and the swarm of bodies moving between rooms. Kurt simply guided Harry away from the main corridors and took a longer route which he decreed as better for it's "scenic qualities" of such landmarks as the counseling office, broken drinking fountain, and janitor's closet.

Every time Kurt showed off his skills at taking care of him, Harry was both secretly thrilled and uneasy. He had never anyone in his life who understood him so quickly and accepted him, but also accommodated his needs. Sure, the Weasleys always called him one of their own, but at the Burrow he worked to fit into the rhythm of the household. Harry knew his new friendship with Kurt was special and he was determined to do whatever he could to make it work. He ignored his unease; Kurt would never know he was Harry freaking Potter. Never.

At lunch, Harry sat with Kurt and met the rest of the Glee Club. They seemed to welcome both him and Hermione, who showed up at the table in the company of a kid in a wheelchair. Mercedes and Rachael seemed happy to see Harry again. Finn seemed a bit annoyed when Rachael gave Harry a small peck on the cheek, but relaxed when Harry went back to telling stories with Kurt about their truly abysmal European History teacher. Harry felt like he was back the Gryffindor table again. Everyone sat around gossiping about their summers and joking with each other. Harry and Hermione shared a smile across the table.

"This just might work," Harry thought.

* * *

><p>Where Harry basked in the unique ordinary existence at McKinley, Hermione lamented in its sameness to her whole academic life. She couldn't help noticing everything felt the same. Sure, lesions were about Shakespeare and not levitation, but teenagers were teenagers. Hermione knew it was unrealistic for her to expect her new muggle school to appreciate a love of learning and academics, but she couldn't help but feel a bit depressed at the same routine.<p>

Hermione worked hard all summer to ensure she would be up to speed with her new classmates. She knew that seven years away from muggle school would put her at a distinct disadvantage to she made sure she caught up on every subject. As always, Hermione was proud of her knowledge and wasn't afraid to show it. Whenever her teachers posed a question, her well-trained hand shot up in the air. After her fifth hand raise in English class, the other students began to snicker. Apparently it wasn't acceptable to show enthusiasm in class here either.

Hermione moved through her next classes in a similar fashion, keeping her nose above the snickers of her classmates. She never let them get to her before and she was determined they wouldn't start now. By the time Hermione entered Calculus before lunch, her emotional shields were wearing thin.

Calculus was the class she was most excited to attend. While Hogwarts ignored most muggle curriculum, Arthimancy used calculus in its calculations and Hermione was eager to try out her favorite subject in a purer form, away from magical predictions. Hermione was first to arrive to class and grabbed a seat at one of the two-seater tables in the front while the rest of the students slowly trickled into the room. Right before class what about to start, Hermione heard someone ask,

"Mind if I join you?"

Hermione looked over to see a boy with glasses in a wheelchair giving her a tentative smile.

She quickly moved her books over and replied "Of course, please."

The boy's smile widened, "Oh! You must be the new British girl everyone is talking about!"

"Everyone?"

The teen took pity on her startled look and said, "Well, mostly Kurt and Rachael. He hasn't stopped talking about you guys for weeks."

Hermione laughed, "Oh yeah, Kurt is wonderful. Harry and I stalked him and Mercedes at the mall hoping for fashion tips and once they caught on to us they were quite generous in their advice." The boy shook his head laughing. He held out his hand to Hermione,

"I'm Artie. I'm in the glee club with Kurt and the girls."

"Pleasure to meet you Artie. I'm Hermione."

The teacher began class as their handshake ended. As always, Hermione's hand was first in the air to answer questions, only this time, it seemed inspire giggles from her classmates after the second try. On Hermione's sixth's time eagerly raising her hand she heard someone cough and say,  
>"Kiss ass!"<p>

Hermione's face went read and she shrunk down in her seat. It was one thing to hear insults from Slytherins who she knew would mock her on the principle of being Muggleborn, but this was something different. When she didn't raise her hand at all for the next question, Hermione heard Artie whisper,

"Hey, betcha you can't get the next question before me!" Hermione looked over at Artie's expectant smile and sat up straighter.

"We'll see about that!" she whispered back.

For the rest of the class, Hermione and Artie competed with each other to be called on first. By the time the bell rang, Hermione was flushed and beaming.

"Thank you Artie, I had so much fun."

"Hey, it isn't often someone can make at attempt to beat me out in math class."

Hermione scoffed, "Attempt? Ha! I got at least the same amount as you!"

They continued to bicker down the hallways towards the Cafeteria for lunch. Artie looked up at Hermione and asked,

"Would you like to join us at the Glee table for lunch? I'm sure Kurt will drag Harry over." Hermione couldn't help but smile at her new companion.

"I would love to."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ordinary**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 7

One thing Harry noticed about Kurt and his friends was the obsession that he should want to join the Glee Club, particularly after Mercedes and Rachael gushed about his performance in the food court. Everyone seemed fascinated by his performance and Puck even called it a "badass" move. Harry, however, wasn't sold on the whole choir idea. First of all, he had a hard time silencing Ron's laughter in his head at the idea of joining a club that sings and dances. Then there was the whole idea of not wanting to be a star. The whole point of coming to Ohio was to LEAVE the spotlight, not get in it. Most of the Glee clubbers, Kurt included, had dreams of stardom and wanted nothing more than the Glee Club to get public recognition. Harry was afraid that the more he was exposed, the greater the chance that someone would recognize him. Then of course, he wanted to make Will happy. He worked so hard to make them feel welcome, and Harry knew the Glee Club meant everything to him.

So, with his conflicted feelings, Harry walked with Kurt to the first Glee rehearsal of the year. Harry told himself he just wanted to spend a few more minutes with Kurt and take a quick moment to check in with Will. As they left their lockers to head to the choir room, Harry saw the same two boys from the dressing room walking towards them.

"That's Karofsky and Azimio. They seem to make it their life mission to torment me."

"Not anymore they won't." Harry felt himself getting worked up as the boys approached. He was so tired of the bullying and harassment. Harry never had any friends before Hogwarts because the other kids were afraid they would get bullied for spending time with him. The Gryffindors were bullied by the Slytherins. Muggleborns by Voldemort's followers.

Harry started breathing harder as he got increasingly agitated. McKinley was supposed to be HIS perfect ordinary world and while he wasn't bothered by the bullies, he was damned if he was going to let Kurt be effected.

"Stand behind me," Harry said in a low voice. Kurt responded to Harry's calm seriousness.

Karaofsky and Azimio walked up with two cups of what Harry thought were colored sodas.

"Well, look here, Princess is ready to go to the Homo-Explosion with his new little bitch." Kurt stiffened but kept his head held high, making Harry proud.

Just as in the dressing room, Harry stalked right into the other boys' space. The magical energy cackled around him as he spoke, "I thought I told you to leave Kurt alone." The boys just looked down at Harry in disbelief.

"Yeah right, like we're going to listen to a little fag like you."

Harry stepped even closer, "you will listen to me right now. You will leave Kurt alone. You will not approach him, talk to him, or even look at him. You will make sure all of your friends leave him alone as well. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Harry plucked the drinks out of their hands and told the boys to go home, prompting the jocks to flee down the hallway.

Harry didn't move from where his back was to Kurt. He was completely frozen to his spot. It was like he was 13 again and couldn't control his magic in his anger, only this time instead of blowing up his aunt, he just performed a wandless _nonverbal_ imperious curse on the jocks. Harry hadn't even consciously realized he had done such powerful magic, he was totally focused on his anger and need to keep Kurt safe. And Kurt! He did advanced magic in front of not only the one person he had begun to care about, but the boy who seemed to subconsciously know something was off about him! He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and flinched.

"Harry? Are you okay? What just happened?" Kurt spoke quietly; like he was afraid Harry would run away.

Harry turned around slowly to face Kurt. Kurt's face looked like a mixture of awe, confusion, and slight fear. Harry panicked. Kurt couldn't be afraid of him! He _needed_ Kurt, it didn't matter what anyone else at this school thought, but Kurt had to believe in him. Harry handed one of the sodas over.

"Um, I don't think they will both you anymore." He couldn't help his voice from shaking, and soon realized his hands were shaking as well. Kurt noticed and gently steered him over to the lockers and had him sit down.

"I don't think I've ever seen any of the jocks respond like that. You were amazing. Absolutely terrifying, but amazing." Harry's face crumpled. He just knew Kurt was going to avoid him forever and he couldn't let that happen. In his panic he started to beg,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanted them to leave you alone. Please don't hate me, I just need you to be safe. I have to keep everyone safe!" Harry had his head buried in his knees, gripping his hair he slightly rocked and kept up his mantra of "I'm sorry".

Soon Harry felt arms come around himself.

"Shhh, shhh. Harry, it's alright. I'm not scared of you. I don't hate you. It's going to be okay." Kurt kept gently comforting Harry and after a few minutes he calmed down. Harry looked up at Kurt with a tear stained face and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve.

"I must seem like a real prat right now." Kurt giggled.

"No, you don't. Do you want to tell me what's going on with you? I don't hate you. In fact, if what you just did works, you're my hero." Harry groaned.

"No. Please don't call me a hero. I can't hear that anymore."

Kurt gently stroked Harry's messy hair. Harry didn't think anyone had tried to comfort him like this before and leaned into the touch.

With a sigh, Harry replied. "Bullies have always been a problem with me. As a kid, my cousin was a bully with me as his biggest target. None of the kids would be my friends in fear of attack. Then, when I went to boarding school, there was some bullying, but I had my friends and we could handle it. But, a couple of years ago, this one guy decided to target people he didn't like. He tortured and hurt people so badly." Kurt gasped. "Somehow, I became his biggest enemy. If I could just stop his bullying, then none of my friends would get hurt anymore." Kurt stared with big sad eyes before having Harry rest his head on his shoulder. "When those guys came at you, it was like I was back there again." Harry's voice grabbed some convinction, "I won't let a bully hurt someone I care about again! I was young and weak before, but now I know I won't fail." He choked, "I can't fail."

"Oh, Harry." Kurt continued to hold him in the hallway, neither boy speaking, simply reveling in the comfort and security of the other. After a few minutes, Mercedes came down the hall looking for Kurt.

"Kurt! Where have you been? We've been waiting to start practice!" She noticed how wrung out both boys looked. In a softer voice she asked, "are you guys okay."

"Thanks, Mercedes, we're fine. I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Mercedes nodded and left. Kurt stood up and offered a hand to Harry, helping him stand. Once he was vertical, Harry pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled.

"You should be thanking me for willing sit on the floor in my Prada pants." Harry chuckled.

"Well, I need to head to Glee now, are you sure you won't join us?"

"Maybe next time." Harry turned and walked towards the exit. Just as he was about to turn the corner he heard Kurt yell back to him,

"I don't hate you Harry Potter!"

Harry smiled and kept walking.

**Author's Note: Did you guys watch Glee tonight? Totally awesome, but the Blaine-goes-to-McKinley hurts my plot. Let's just ignore Blaine's existence for now, shall we? Thank you for reading, and I hope you look forward to some magic ahead!**

**~Paris**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ordinary**

_Disclaimer: Have I mentioned lately how I don't own anything?_

Chapter 8

Harry and Hermione were silent in the car on their way home from school. Harry felt raw. He tried to compare his first day at McKinley to his first day at Hogwarts. Sure, he felt like he was a completely different person than his 11 year old self, but the same feelings of expectation survived. And what did he do? Perform mind-control magic on two muggles and had a panic attack from his alarmingly possessive tendencies for a boy he just met.

Harry glanced over to Hermione and noticed she was just as deflated. _Hermione_. Damnit! Here he is dwelling over himself when he has barely even _seen_ Hermione the entire day! The girl who stood by him through all of the horrors of the past year and every moment before that and Harry is too self-centered to acknowledge that this transition is difficult for her too.

They arrive back to the house feeling helpless and lost only to find a shockingly chipper George working over a cauldron in the kitchen.

"Welcome home kiddies! Did you play nice with the other children?" George's big smile fades when he saw Harry and Hermione's faces. George sighed and performed a complicated stasis charm over his potion and clapped his hands together.

"Alright, come on, let's go!"

Before they realized what's happening, the two teenagers have been ushered into the backyard where George conjures a big blanket and plops down. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and back to George with identical expressions of confusion.

"You're meant to sit down." George patted the blanket on either side of him.

"Come tell Uncle Georgie all your troubles." Harry laughed and plopped down. Hermione, however, began to figit.

"Really, George, nothing's wrong. You don't have to take care of us. Why don't you go back to your brewing, whatever our problems are mean nothing in the long run. Please, don't worry."

George rose to his knees facing Hermione and grabbed her hands. He looked her in the eye as he spoke.

"Hermione, you and Harry _are_ my problem. I didn't agree to be your guardian just for an escape from England and someone nice to chat with on occasion. I fully intend to be here for you two. You guys along with my idiot brother saved us. You saved my family and our world, but who has saved you? _You _matter, Hermione. Your problems matter no matter how big or little. I am your _guardian_, so I am going to do my damndest to guard you from the world and yourself. Let me take care of you, please?"

By this point, tears were streaming down Hermione's face and she crumpled into George's arms. He repositioned them so the three laid down on the blanket side-to-side-to-side.

"Let's try that again. Tell Uncle Georgie all of your problems." Once the giggling subsided, Hermione began speaking, staring up at the late afternoon sky.

"It's just so frustrating. I thought people would be different here, but even without magic, I'm still the weird girl who always raises her hand. They still laugh and make fun of me like there is something _wrong_ with me. Like I caring about school is wrong. I know this really isn't any different than Hogwarts, but I feel so let down. When we dreamt of an ordinary life, I stupidly included other like-minded students. It's stupid, I know."

"No Hermione, it's not stupid. Everyone _else _is stupid. You are the brightest witch of your age. I say sod the lot of them." Harry snorted. "No, seriously, if they don't recognize and respect brilliance, forget them. Look at Harry here- he's no genius ("Gee thanks"), but he and Ron recognized how amazing you are. People will here too. And if they don't, tell me and I'll hex off their bullocks."

Hermione wiped her eyes. "Thanks. Actually, I did make a friend today in my calculus class, Artie."

The two boys immediately started making kissing noises and whistling.

"Shut it you two. He was nice. Kids were mocking me for answering the teacher and he, well, he made me feel better, okay?" The boys laughed.

"Wait, Artie is one of Kurt's friends, right? The kid in the wheelchair."

"Yes, that's him."

"Good. I liked him. Kurt says he's a good guy."

George rolled his eyes, "Well, if Kuuuurt says so, it must be true. Man, I haven't seen you have a boy-crush this bad since you met Ron." Harry turned red.

"Well, Kurt is just awesome that way. He's so brave and funny and smart. You know I love you guys, but I've never felt so instantly comfortable around someone before, even Ron."

"Uh huh, so when's the wedding?"

"God, George! No, it's not like that I don't think. Well, I know he is gay, but that doesn't mean anything in relation to me. We're just friends." Hermione giggled.

"Arg!" Harry sat up and looked down at his friends.

"You guys don't get it!" George and Hermione looked up at him dumbstruck. "I just feel so _connected_ to him! It scares me, okay? When I'm with him, I feel like some piece that has been missing from me is filled and I'm so scared. I'm scared he's going to want nothing to do to me or someone's going to hurt him. People HURT him! He gets bullied all the time! He has his own personal Crabbe and Goyle following him around no one does anything about it. They came at us in the hall today to throw some kind of drink on Kurt, and what did I do? I used the Imperious curse! I went into their MINDS and MADE them stop bullying him!" Harry looked down at his hands breathing heavily. "When they left, I had a panic attack. Kurt, KURT had to calm me down! I'm losing control here, I should stay away from him, but I can't, I _can't._"

As Harry slumped back down on the blanket, Hermione shifted so he was between herself and George.

"Harry. Harry look at me." He turned to Hermione, his eyes begging for help.

"It's okay. It's going to be fine. Yes, you need to work on controlling your temper. You won't be able to protect Kurt from everything, and from what I know of him, he probably won't want you to. I think you just need to relax. Did you know how Artie knew who I was?" Harry shook his head.

"When he heard my accent he knew I was 'Harry's friend' because Kurt has spent the last few weeks speaking about you non-stop. I am absolutely positive Kurt wants you in his life. Relax and show him the Harry we all know and love." Harry snuggled over to Hermione and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'll try," he said in a small voice.

George coughed to get their attention. "Well, if you want _my _professional opinion (giggles all around), if you really think you need to be around Kurt, you need to find some non-stalkerish reasons to do so. Do you have classes together?"

"Yeah, three."

"Okay, so you can spend time in class with him, study and whatnot. What about after school? Is he on the muggle version of Qudditch team? Gobbstone club? You need something official to join so you can be around him in a school sanctioned activity."

"Well, he's defiantly not an athlete, or on the chess team."

Hermione giggled, "You know what that leaves, right?" Harry groaned.

"What, what does that leave?"

"Will is going to be sooooo proud!"

"Come on, tell me!"

Hermione squealed out the answer, "GLEE CLUB!"

* * *

><p>After dinner and conversation on the epic wonder of delivery pizza, Harry headed off to finish his homework and become acquantied with muggle music of the non-ABBA variety.<p>

Meanwhile, Hermione went into the kitchen where George was back at his brewing. She leaned against the counter and watched as he ground up some beetle eyes, noticing the dark circles under George's eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you." George glanced up for a moment.

"Not really. I get about two hours before the nightmares start. You?"

"Maybe four."

"I spoke with my Master Healer, this bloke named Rodney. He has me taking Dreamless Sleep potion once a week to catch up. Any more than that and it can become addicting. I could get some for you too?"

Hermione smiled softly, "thanks, that would be great."

Hermione watched George work for a few more minutes before she spoke again.

"George?"

"Yes, love?"

"I wanted to ask you something, I've been wondering about and you might know." Hermione looked down nervously at her hands. She didn't know how to ask, but George said to lean on him, so she was going to try.

"Shoot."

Hermione took a big breath and asked the question that had been bugging her all day. "Why aren't there disabled wizards?"

George finally looked up from his potion. "Pardon? What does disabled mean?"

"You know, handicapped!" George stared blankly.

"Have a physical deformity that prevents normal motor function. Like why aren't there wizards who can't walk? Are there any? I know I haven't met that many magical people, but I have yet to see one unable to walk."

George grinned at Hermione like she was missing the obvious answer. "You really have to ask?"

"Yes?"

"It's pretty simple really, I can't believe you haven't figured it out. I mean, you are the brightest witch of your age-"

"GEORGE!"

"Apologies. Alright, the reason you never see a wizard impaired like some muggles is because of _magic_. When people go to St. Mungos with desperate cases, the cases typically involve magic. Curses that have gone wrong, plant attacks, and whatnot. Injuries incurred by the body from a non-magical source are simple to fix through various spells and potions. In fact, that is considered to be the first layer of magical healing. I'm sure you are aware that some people are born with physical deformities." Hermione nodded. "Well, over the past three centuries, wizards have had inutero spells that are able to monitor the wellbeing of the fetus before birth. The healer is able to tell if there is a problem and can cast healing spells during the fetal development stage."

Hermione looked shocked at this new information. "How could I have not known this?"

"You aren't meant to know everything. This is rather common knowledge that no one really talks about. If something happens that requires such healing, you usually just go to a Healer and are taken care of. It's not a big deal."

"You're wrong, this is a _very_ big deal." Hermione started pacing the kitchen wringing her hands. George's eyes followed her for a while until he seemed to catch on.

"This is about Artie isn't it?" Hermione kept pacing. George walked up to cut her off and grabbed her shoulders.

"Is this about Artie?" Hermione was shocked at George's behavior. He looked at her with a seriousness she didn't know he could muster. She nodded.

"Hermione, you can't get involved. He's a muggle." Hermione felt her anger rise and twisted out of George's gasp.

"Who cares if he is a muggle? Harry talked to Kurt about him. When Artie was ten years old he was in a car accident. Everyone walked away with just a few cuts and bruises, but Artie? He has the nerves in his back severed. He can never feel or use his legs again! FOREVER George! He has spent over half of his life in a wheelchair where he should be up and dancing and being a teenager. Muggle medicine will NEVER be able to repair this amount of nerve damage. And here I am, LITERALLY having the power to fix this and I can't help a boy who has been nothing but kind to me because he is a MUGGLE?"

George walked up to Hermione with his palms up in surrender. He spoke softly, "Hermione, we are under the pressure of the Statue of Secrecy. You _know_ this. If you were to perform the spells, it wouldn't be some miracle. He can't wake up one morning able to walk. The media will discover the story and you will be exposed. We _cannot_ let that happen."

Hermione slumped into George's arms in defeat. "I just want to help him. It's so unfair that he has to be in a wheelchair. It just isn't fair."

George sighed. He knew this was going to eat up Hermione and put a block in any healing she's accomplished so far. What he was going to say was totally against his better judgment.

"Give me a few days. Let me look some stuff up at the healing library. We might be able to come up with a plan that helps Artie without exposing you."

Hermione beamed at him. "Really?"

"Hey, you're looking at George Weasley. Complicated spells and overstepping authority is what I do."

**Author's Note:** **Will Artie get to walk? Is Harry turning into a creepy Kurt-stalker? Stay tuned!**

**~Paris**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ordinary**

_Disclaimer: I only own my puppies._

Chapter 9

Harry and Hermione parked at McKinley the next morning, both resolved to follow George's advice. Who knew one half of Hogwarts most illustrious prankster team would turn out to be such an insightful guardian? As they walked up to the school entrance they saw Will jogging over towards them waving as he came.

"Hey guy!" Will pulled Hermione into a hug and dropped a quick kiss on her forehead. "How's your first week going so far?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh, it's been magical." Will laughed.

"Yeah, high school can be rough, but I want you two to know you can come to me at anytime, alright?"

Hermione beamed at her cousin, "Thanks, Will." As they were about to separate inside of the school, Harry grabbed Will's arm.

"Uh, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Harry. Come to my office, I can write you a late pass." Once they were settled into the office, Will looked expectantly at Harry.

"What's on your mind?"

Harry rubbed his scar, a nervous reflex he was trying to beat and looked up at Will. "Well, Hermione and I talked with George last night about how we were feeling and the best way to adjust. He, uh, he said that if we found an idea or people that made us feel good, that we should, uh, consider finding common interests?" Harry grimaced at Will at how weird this was all coming out.

"Okaaaay, well, have you found any ideas or people that make you feel good?" Will didn't seem to know where Harry was going with this, but had to make sure his encouragement wasn't going to give the green light to something self destructive.

Harry took a deep breath, "Yeah, I have. I, er, I've made friends with some of your Glee kids…" Will instantly smiled.

"So you want to join Glee, Harry?" Harry nodded. "That's wonderful! We are always looking for more members and would love to have you! Just show up for our next rehearsal on Thursday after school and audition!"

Harry was both comforted and a bit frightened at Will's overwhelming excitement. "They must be desperate," he thought.

"I do want to join, but I need to make it clear- Hermione, George and I are in Ohio for a reason. We had to get away from England and our lives, and part of that is living anonymously here. As much as I'd like to have a reason to belong with some really nice people, I absolutely _cannot_ be in the spotlight." Will's smile dropped at Harry's serious words.

"I understand Harry. Actually, I don't understand. I have no idea what you three went though in England." To Harry's shock, Will started getting teary-eyed. "I wish to God I could have taken my smart, beautiful baby cousin away from all of that danger and pain. It kills me that I happily pondered her learning spells in a magic castle in a fairy tale when I could have taken her away from that Hell. I wish I could have saved you both." Harry wiped his eyes at Will's words. He hadn't had an adult care about protecting him since Sirius, and it felt unimaginably good.

"It's not your fault, we do whatever we can to keep muggles from finding out. And even if you had, Hermione wouldn't have left- she believed in our cause. Damnit, she was our cause. There was nothing you could do then, but you can protect us now. Help us stay safe."

Will moved around his desk to sit next to Harry and grabbed his hand. "I will do whatever I can to keep you out of the spotlight. I think the Glee club can help you learn about yourself and make some genuine friendships. Harry, I want you to be a kid, let me worry about this."

Harry laughed, "Me? Worry? Never!"

Will joined in his laughter and they both got up, "You know, this is the first time anyone in Glee has wanted to _not _be in the spotlight."

"At least Rachael will be happy?"

* * *

><p>Harry got a late pass from Will and made his way to his History class where he slipped into the empty chair next to Kurt. Kurt instantly look relieved to see Harry and then gave him a dirty glare. When Harry pulled out his notebook ready to catch part of the lecture, Kurt slid a note over the desktop to Harry's side.<p>

_Where have you been Harry Potter? I have been worried sick! No one gives me wrinkles, I don't care how dreamy your accent is!_

Harry chuckled and quickly wrote his reply.

_My accent is adorable? Hermione warned me Americans would have this reaction. I guess I owe her $5. _"5 galleons, more likely," he thought to himself.

Kurt let out a low growl and scribbled some more.

_Don't avoid the question. I was worried about you yesterday. Did you run into Azimio?_ _Wake up late?_

_ Wake up late? I live with Hermione Granger- we would never show up to school late. If you must know, I was on time. I just needed to talk with Will._

Kurt shot Harry a suspicious look.

_Who is Will?_

Harry met Kurt's suspicion with confusion, wasn't Kurt in Glee club? The whole point of his future public humiliation was to spend time with the other boy, so he had best be there!

_Will, you know, the Happy Choir teacher. Hermione's cousin._

Kurt instantly brightened.

_Oh! Mr. Shue! Honestly, who calls teachers by their first names?_

_Er, their family?_

Harry was pleased at the quiet giggle he earned from Kurt.

_Haha. Is everything okay? Isn't he like guardian #2 or something?_ Harry liked that thought. He couldn't lay all of his problems on George, and Will seemed like he honestly wanted to be there for them.

_I guess so. I was just ensuring his word that he will maintain my self-proclaimed wall-flower status. Absolutely no solos._

Kurt stared at the paper for a few minutes like he was trying to piece together what Harry said. When it clicked, a happy squeal made the class turn around and stare.

"Mr. Hummel, while I know Roman trade is an exciting topic, please maintain your composure."

"Yes, sir."

Kurt gripped a now smiling Harry's arm in a surprisingly strong gasp. His eyes shown bright and Harry knew he wanted to keep squealing. Kurt all of a sudden pushed Harry's arm away and went back to their note with renewed fervor.

_YOU'RE JOINING GLEE CLUB?_ Kurt all but threw the note at Harry.

_Yep. Will promises to keep me out of the spotlight. I'm to audition Thursday._

The silent squealing continued. _OMG! Do you know what you're going to sing? Of course you don't, you sing ABBA at the mall and have no idea who Justin Timberlake is! This will take planning- you're coming to my house after school._

Harry finished reading what Kurt wrote as the bell rang. YES! Everything was perfect now in Harry's Lima World. Not only was he going to get to spend more time with Kurt in Glee club, but Kurt _wanted _him to be there in Glee club. And Kurt invited him over to his house! Non-school interaction! Harry made a mental note to himself to buy George a new broomstick or something for his spectacular advice.

Kurt was positively jumping up and down as they walked down the hallway.  
>"Oh my Gosh! You are going to join Glee club! This is perfect! We need to make our twelve person quota and you will be absolutely brilliant!" Harry couldn't help but feel elated and Kurt's shining face. He smiled back.<p>

"Yeah, well, don't hold out for brilliance. I'll just settle for a not-horrible. It's just you guys have been so wonderful and I want to have more reason to belong than just pity, you know?"

Kurt's eyes softened and he pulled at Harry's arm to slow him down. "Hey, we don't hang out with you out of pity. While it would be _fabulous_ if you joined Glee club, I would still want to spend time with you, okay? You still matter without the club." Harry looked down at his shoes. He was _not _going to cry again today! He just nodded, but kept looking down.

"Hey you, look at me." Kurt gently pushed up Harry's chin so he was forced to look up. "I mean it, you matter, not a club." Harry just nodded again, a single tear falling down his face.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Ron," he thought to himself. When did he become such a girl? Harry stopped minding when Kurt smiled and used his thumb to gently wipe the tear away and pull Harry into a hug. _God_, he loved hugging Kurt. When the broke apart Kurt put his hand on Harry's shoulder and started guiding him down the hall.

"Enough Emo, let's talk music!" Harry laughed, the tension broken.

"I have no idea what that means." Kurt just shook his head sadly.

"That, Mr. Potter is why you are coming over to my house after school. You have much to learn."

* * *

><p>After school, Hermione took their car while Harry accompanied Kurt home with promises that Kurt would return him in safe and musically aware. The boys talked and joked as they drove through Lima, Harry musing on how <em>fabulous<em> (geeze, is he turning into Mercedes?) everything has been. When they pulled up into a house that he assumed to be Kurt's Harry froze in terror.

No.

Not here.

Impossible.

But he was Harry Potter- he was powerful and aware. He knew he wasn't wrong. He sat frozen as Kurt chatted as he turned off the car.

Kurt.

No.

Harry couldn't let Kurt go in the house.

Not as long as Harry could sense it. How did this happen? In LIMA?

Harry couldn't deny the truth.

There was a wizard in Kurt's house.

**Author's note**: **Dun dun DUN! OMG I'm super excited. I've been thinking about the next chapter for sooooo long. Well, maybe not the NEXT chapter, but the next few. Enjoy!**

**~Paris**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ordinary**

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. _

Chapter 10

Kurt kept chatting while he put his car in park and eventually noticed Harry had completely frozen.

"Harry? Are you okay? Harry? Harry! HARRY!" Harry jumped.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry glanced at the house and then looked at Kurt.

"Is anyone at your house right now?" Kurt looked confused.

"Finn is at football practice, my stepmom works second shift today, but it looks like my dad's car is here. What's going on?"

Harry assessed the situation- empty house with one possible muggle. That will limit exposure. Good.

"Can you call your dad and see if he's home?" Harry asked.

"Of course I can, but Harry, what is wrong? You're scaring me here." Harry didn't want to freak Kurt out, but protecting the boy was his top priority.

"Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Kurt nodded. "I get that feeling sometimes, and I'm usually right."

Kurt grimaced, "And you are getting that feeling right now?" Harry nodded.

"Okay, I'll call my dad."

Harry listened as Kurt dialed and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Dad? It's me…. Yeah, I just wanted to let you know I'm going to bring a friend home today.. No, not Mercedes, the new kid I mentioned (Kurt mentioned him?)….We are going to work on finding a piece for Glee audition…..Are you home yet?... Yeah, we'll be there in about 30 seconds…. Okay, bye Dad."

Kurt hung up his phone and looked over at Harry, "He says he's home alone."

Harry nodded. Alright, that meant the wizard was probably concealing himself. He would just have to get inside and find an excuse to sweep the house and stun the wizard before Kurt or his dad were harmed.

"Let's go." Kurt followed Harry out of the car towards the house and opened the door. Harry had his wand at the ready, discretely following Kurt. While Kurt headed towards the kitchen Harry asked to use the restroom.

"Oh, my dad and Carole are renovating the one downstairs, so you'll have to go upstairs. Second door on the left."

Harry crept up the stairs. He could feel the other wizard was upstairs. The door at the end of the hallway. Wand at the ready, he slowly opened the door.

Harry couldn't anyone in the dimly lit bedroom. As he walked further into the room he froze when a wand pushed into the back of his neck.

A low voice from behind him spoke, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

HIS house? What was going on? The man was clearly an American, but that meant nothing, Voldemort had supporters all over the globe.

"I am not going to ask you again, who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Harry knew he had to say something before the man hexed him. "Uh, I'm Harry. I'm here with Kurt."

Harry winced when the man's wand dug even harder into his neck. "What are you doing with my son?"

His _son?_ Is this man Kurt's father? This didn't make sense. Kurt was not magical.

"I go to McKinley, he's helping me audition for the Glee club."

Harry felt the wand slide around his neck as the man maneuvered so he faced Harry.

"_You're _the new kid Kurt hasn't stopped talking about?"

Harry couldn't help his blush. "Yes, sir." Okay, so this man was Kurt's father, how is he a wizard?

Harry raised his own wand at Kurt's father. "Who are you? Kurt isn't a wizard. I don't care if you push your wand at me, I want answers!" Harry's anger made his magic cackle again like it had with the bullies. Kurt's dad clearly noticed and lowered his wand.

"Okay, steady kid. I'm not going to hurt you. You have to understand, there aren't many wizards in these parts and you gave me quite a start when I felt you pull up." Harry calmed down and a little and nodded. He was still unsure about what was going on and pushed back his messy hair in frustration.

Kurt's dad's eyes went huge when he saw the lightening bolt scar. "Jesus. My son finds a wizard and it turns out to be Harry freaking Potter! Why is Harry Potter in my house?" Harry felt himself deflate. Clearly this man wasn't a threat, but so much for no one finding him.

Harry just shrugged, "War's over, I wanted a fresh start."

Burt looked confused. "War? What war?"

"Er, the war against Lord Voldemort? Finally defeated last June?" Was this guy for real?

Mr. Hummel was startled. "You got rid of him as a baby! Last June?" The older man rubbed his eyes. "I guess this is my own fault."

"Your fault?"

Mr. Hummel sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kurt's mother was a muggle. She knew what I was and was okay with that. When Kurt was born, it was painfully obvious he had no magical powers. We knew what would happen if we tried to bring him up as a squib, so we agreed to hide my magic and raise him muggle. Kurt was seven when his mother died and at that moment I cut myself off from the magical." Harry stared flabbergasted.

"Elizabeth had cancer- I could have gotten her help to save her, but she didn't want me to use magic. So I had to respect her wishes and let her waste away. I've haven't even touched my wand in three years."

Harry looked down at his feet and spoke quietly. "Voldemort was resurrected when I was 14, I was the 'Chosen One' to destroy him. I finally succeeded in June. Two of my friends and I couldn't take staying in England with the constant reminders of the pain so we came to Ohio. My friend Hermione is Will Scheuster's cousin, so we moved to Lima."

Mr. Hummel crossed the room back to Harry and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey kid, I don't blame you for wanting to escape. Does anyone know you're here?"

Harry looked straight into Mr. Hummel's eyes, "No. No one knows where we are. They _cannot_ know where we are or no one is safe. Please, you cannot give us away." Harry was surprised when Mr. Hummel chuckled.

"Who would I tell? You're the first wizard I've seen in seven years. Don't worry kid, if you mess with my son, I'll hex your ass before you know what hit you." Harry didn't know if he should laugh or run scared when both men froze.

"Harry? Harry are you okay?" Kurt's voice called from the hallway. Both wizards quickly stowed their wands when Mr. Hummel called Kurt into the bedroom.

Kurt entered the room looking wary at his friend and his dad left alone together.

"Dad! So, I guess you've met my new friend Harry? Harry this is my dad, Burt Hummel."

Mr. Hummel threw his arm over Kurt's shoulders, "Yep, just getting myself acquainted with Harry Potter over here." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well if you're done trying to scare him ("Try?" Harry murmured.), we have to work on Glee. It's like Harry's from another planet from his total lack of music knowledge." Harry smiled weakly when Mr. Hummel snorted.

Harry looked back at Mr. Hummel as Kurt tried to lead him out of the room. He knew they still had a lot to discuss. How much does Kurt know? Could Kurt figure it out? Are there any other wizards around? Mr. Hummel seemed to sense Harry's hesitance and spoke out.

"You two have fun, Harry, we'll have another chat again soon, okay?"

Harry nodded and let himself be guided out by Kurt.

**Author's Note: Yep, Burt's a wizard. But what does that really mean for Kurt? He does seem to really love Wicked…. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ordinary**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Darn._

Chapter 11

Hermione walked through the front door after school and plopped down on the sofa next to George. Her day had been easier- the students seemed to be more apathetic than outwardly hostile, and she still had Artie to cheer her up in Calculus.

"And how was your day my Gryffindor Princess?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the old nickname. "Eh. Long, uneventful. Although I never expected to come home to a sight like this." Hermione looked around the room indicating the overwhelming amount of books spread around the living room, coffee table and couch with George snuggled in between.

"Well, no one ever said healing was easy."

Hermione snorted, "But to come home and see _George Weasley_ study! I must be crazy!" George threw a pillow in her direction.

"Cheeky witch. What did you do with Harry? Make him walk home, did we?"

"Nope, he went over to Kurt's house to work on a Glee club song."

George sighed. "Harry doesn't realize it yet, does he?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nope. He still thinks he's going to marry Ginny someday." George groaned.

"Why does that daft boy have to be so bloody loyal? That sister of mine has already moved on." George shook his head and looked over at Hermione. "This thing with Kurt is going to be long and dragged out and full of teenaged angst, huh?" Hermione giggled.

"Oh, most definitely." George sighed and the two sat quietly imagining how annoying their friend was going to act in the near future. Hermione knew that Harry was over his relationship with Ginny, but was still enamored with the idea of making his own family- so much so that he probably thought he was still in some kind of relationship with the girl still. Hermione supposed she would have to tell him about Ginny and Dean's reconciliation. She decided to look on the bright side; at least Kurt was better than Cho Chang.

After a few minutes George sat up straighter.

"Well, I guess I should tell you I have spend a large portion of today researching what we discussed." Hermione was immediately interested.

"Artie? Oh, George! What have you found out? I will do anything!" George promised himself not to make any inappropriate jokes, Hermione could be _scary_ if provoked.

"And we think _Harry's_ going to be annoying?" George muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing dear." George pulled out his notes and looked them over.

"From what I can tell, in order to repair nerve damage this extreme, it takes a combination of potion and spells. The potions and spells work to transfigure the damaged area into a healthy functioning system. Typically, once an incident occurs, the healer immediately administers the potion. After the potion is allowed to do its work, the spell is performed, and the damage is repaired. The whole process only takes about three hours." Hermione looked positively elated and George shook his head at her.

"No, Hermione, it isn't that easy. Like I said, the healer gets to the patient _early_. You said Artie had his accident almost seven years ago." Hermione nodded. "Yes, so it won't be as simple. He is going to have to undergo several rounds of the potion and spell for the effect to take place. _Also_, we can't perform miracles." Hermione looked as if she was going to object so George kept speaking. "Hermione- he cannot just wake up walking. We have to show slow progress in his recovery or we will be caught."

Hermione sighed. "Alright, I understand. So he won't be dancing at Glee club next week. How can we do this?"

"Well, this is going to be a gradual process. As a muggle, the potion must be administered far more slowly than if he were a magical person as his body lacks the magic to counter the magic of the potion. His muggle cells lack magical protection against the properties of the potion." Hermione looked both shocked and impressed at George's knowledge. Who knew he learned things?

"Once we brew the potion, you will have to administer it to him in small doses. _Very _small. After the dose has worked through his body, someone will need to perform the spell."

George smirked to himself when he saw Hermione's Plan-Making face appear.

"Alright. Can we give him the potion in a drink or does it need to be administered pure?"

"In a drink will work as long as it is non-alcoholic. Alcohol degrades some of the ingredients." Hermione waved her hand at George while she considered ideas.

"Is the spell obvious?"

George had to think for a response. Yes, many spells were incredibly obvious- who wouldn't notice pink lightening shooting out of a stick that then caused someone's legs to start tap dancing?

"Well, it's not obvious from the side of the caster, but the subject will glow at the damaged sight."

"Artie's back will glow?"

"Purple." Hermione sighed. There goes the easy plans.

After further discussion the two came up with a plan. Hermione would administer the potion to Artie once a week through another non-alcoholic beverage. Later that night, Hermione would sneak into Artie's home while he sleeps to perform the spell. Sure, she knew she would feel like a creepy stalker, but if this is what it took, she'd do it.

Once the plan was finalized, George shook his head. "Has anyone told you lately that you're crazy?" Hermione grinned broadly.

"Not in recently."  
>"Excellent."<p>

That night Hermione went to bed wondering how Artie took his coffee.

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took so long to update! More tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12

**Ordinary**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Darn._

Chapter 12

Kurt dragged Harry down the hall to his room and deposited the wizard on his bed. Harry was still reeling from his encounter with Mr. Hummel even as he watched Kurt sit down delicately at his desk chair and go through some sort of program on his computer.

_Kurt's dad is a wizard. Kurt is a SQUIB. How does this even happen? Is this how he seems to be so damn observant? Can he sense the magic? What does any of this mean?_

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Kurt came to sit primly on the edge of the bed and gently touched Harry on his knee.

"Harry?" Harry was confused. Why did Kurt sound so timid?

"Harry, I know my dad can come across as overprotective, but please don't let him scare you, he is a good person. Just a little, um, overwhelming?" Harry couldn't help but snort at this comment.

"Yeah, you could say that again." Harry looked down and scratched the back of his head. How can he describe this to Kurt? "Er, he did scare me a bit at first. I definitely wasn't expecting that, uh, encounter. And I'm sure we will be having a few more talks in the future."

Harry couldn't help but grin at the alarm in Kurt's face at the notion of him talking with Mr. Hummel again.

"It's cool that you dad is so worried about you. I never really had that. I'm a bit jealous, I have to admit."

Kurt gave Harry his best sad eyes. "Doesn't George look out for you?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, George has been pretty great, but this situation is rather new. For most of my relationship with George, he's been the cool teenager older-brother figure, not a father. But, if someone ever tried to mess with me, I would fear for them. I know first hand the wrath of George."

"Finn said he seemed kind, but rather young. I guess I still have to meet him."

Harry couldn't even _fathom_ how that meeting would go so he decided to not even try.

"How do you like living with Hermione?" Harry noticed Kurt had started to fidget with the bedspread instead of looking him in the eye.

"Hermione is wonderful. But this isn't the first time we have lived together. We were together all last year as well. We did something like an independent study together (_yeah, more like independent search for Horcruxes..._) and ended up living in a tent doing research for most of the year."

Harry watched Kurt's eyes get wide before it looked like all emotion left his face. Kurt replied almost coolly, "Well, I guess George is quite understanding of your _relationship_ and all."

Huh?

"Uh, yeah, George has always been supportive of Hermione and I. Both of us were picked on a lot at school, and George and his twin Fred always stood up for us, unless of course they were the ones pulling the practical jokes."

Harry thought Kurt's smile seemed almost painful. "Lovely."

Harry was confused. Did Kurt not like Hermione? Harry felt a surge of protectiveness towards his best friend. "Do you have a problem with Hermione? I can't stand it when people make fun of her- she's been my best friend since we were eleven years old!" Harry had jumped off the bed at this point and started pacing the floor of Kurt's room. What was he going to do if Kurt didn't like Hermione? Hermione was _family_, but the thought of losing Kurt was making him want to puke. "I mean, I had a hard time when we first met, but there is no one in the world I love more than Hermione Granger. She is my sister more than any woman could ever be, I could _never_ turn my back on her. Do you understand? _Never_."

Harry glanced back over to Kurt to see the other boy had frozen. There was total silence in the room for a solid minute before Kurt squeaked out,  
>"Sister?"<p>

"Huh? Yeah, we aren't related or anything, but she is the closest thing to a sister I'll ever have."

Now Harry was truly confused, Kurt had doubled over in laughter.

"Um, everything okay over there?"

"Your _sister_? No, I thought you were _together_!"

More confusion. "Um, we are together. We live together, spend time together. Right?"

Kurt laughed even harder. "NO! Together as in _dating_! Boyfriend and girlfriend! Lovers! Her Juliet to your Romeo!"

Harry just felt shock. "_WHAT?_ Hermione and I date? Absolutely not! It would be like, like, you dating FINN! Would you have ever wanted to do something like that?"

Kurt stopped laughing and starting choking for a min. "No, no, absolutely not. Nope, never wanted to date Finn."

"Wait, do you like Hermione?"

Kurt looked affronted. "Of course I do! She brings a much needed element of British class to our world and I love watching her out-nerd Artie. It's never happened before and boy did that boy need it."

"Yep, that's Hermione. At our old school no one even tried to go up against her." Harry let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. All was right with the world again, Kurt liked Hermione, Kurt's dad was a wizard- oh wait, world still confusing.

Kurt moved back to his desk and started clicking at his computer. "Let's find you a song for your audition, shall we?"

Harry spend the next fifteen minutes watching Kurt go through a program he called "eye-tunes", whatever that was, murmuring to himself about what song Harry should perform. Once Harry noticed Kurt stuck on trying to pick out the proper emotion for Harry to express, the wizard finally decided to intervene.

"Don't get mad, but I think you are making this too hard."

"What? The song has to be perfect! It is your debut performance after all."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't need a debut. I talked to Will and he promised I didn't have to be in the spotlight. This is supposed to be a mere formality just to prove I'm not tone-deaf. Everyone gets in, right?"

"Well, if they show they have enough musical abilities to not hurt us, I suppose everyone is welcome."

"Exactly! So let's forget emotion, and just show the club my relevant skills. Now, tell me again what the Glee club does."

Kurt sighed again at Harry's lack of Glee knowledge. "We perform songs. Basically we sing as both solos and ensembles accompanied by choreography. The choreography is what separates the concept of show choir from a regular choir."

"And choreography means dancing, right?"

Kurt just shook his head sadly. "Yes, Harry, it means dancing. So, if we go with a 'relevant skill set' (Did Kurt just use air quotes?), we would pick a song that showed your vocal range," at Harry's obvious confusion, Kurt clarified, "you're range- the lowest low note and the highest high note you can sing. Plus, it would be nice to show off any dance moves you have."

Harry felt like they needed a plan of attack. "Since I only sing in the shower and when George forces me, I think we will have to figure out the range first. How do we do that?"

"Scales."

Harry wasn't sure what that meant, but he quickly found himself in the Hummel-Hudson living room standing sitting at the piano bench with Kurt. Kurt quickly taught Harry how to sing a scale while Harry flashed back to his old muggle primary school where they had music lessons each week. It all made more sense. The two boys quickly figured out that Harry was a Baritone-Tenor where he could easily reach the lower and higher notes. Harry didn't quite get what all of this meant, but Kurt was beside himself.

"Do you realize what this means? Most of our boys are tenors! We will finally have someone who can pull of lower notes!"

"Yay?"

Kurt slapped him on the arm. "Yes, yay. Now, since I know your range, we can figure out a song. But I think we should go over dance moves first, that way we pick a song with the proper feel for your moves."

Harry gulped. He was afraid this moment was going to happen.

"So, Mr. Potter, care to bust a move?"

"I'm going to assume that means dance." Kurt nodded.

"Yes, what kind of dance steps do you know? I could get my music to help out?"

Harry could once again hear Ron laughing at him in his head. This was not going to go well. Luckily he was saved by the entrance of Finn and Rachael. Or, he supposed, unluckily as the pair had overheard Kurt's last comment and quickly figured out he was planning an audition to Glee.

"Oh Harry! This is wonderful! Are you going to dance now? It's very important if we want to win Nationals this year that everyone is able to be light on their feet. Now, my two dads have enrolled me in dance classes since I was two years old, so I am more than happy to correct any mistakes you make." Harry was startled at how the girl jumped up and down in glee. Is that where the club got the name?

"If you please, Harry and I were just about to discuss his dance skills." Kurt seemed to glare at Rachael's interruption.

"Hey dude, can you dance? That'd be totally awesome."

Harry looked around at all of the eyes on him, waiting expectantly for him to expound on his apparent skills. When he didn't speak, Kurt helped him out.

"Have you ever taken any dance lessons?"

Damnit, shut up Ron-laughter.

"Er, when I was 14, we had to take lessons. I was rubbish at first, I had, uh other commitments at the time. But, Hermione made us keep practicing. Said it would be useful. And we were board in the tent. She said I'm not half bad anymore."

Finn and Rachael seemed a bit confused at the tent comment. Kurt kept encouraging him.

"Okay, what were the lessons for?"

"Ballroomdancing" Harry said quickly.

"What did you say?" Finn asked. Harry sighed. This was going to come out regardless.

"Ballroom dancing. Okay? My school had a ball and we had to learn how to dance. Happy?" Kurt and Rachael seemed a bit wary where Finn was laughing.

"Ballroom dancing? Dude, that sucks! We want our dancing to be _good_." Rachael hit Finn's chest at that comment and Harry felt his irritation growing.

"For your information, ballroom dancing can be quite versatile! It can be romantic or sensual or even goofy. It shows a true relationship between partners and the willingness and trust to follow a lead!" Finn didn't seem too convinced by his argument, so Harry turned to Kurt.

"Get your music."

Kurt pulled his iPod out of his pocket and put it on the docking station on the piano.

"Put on a waltz."

Kurt quickly complied. While Harry pushed the coffee table towards the wall giving him plenty of floor space. Harry looked directly at Finn's eyes, clearly challenging the tall boy and said, "Romantic."

At Finn's smirk, Harry held out his hand to Rachael.

"May I have this dance?" She nodded, looking both nervous and excited.

The music washed over the four teenagers and Harry led Rachael around the room in a flawless waltz. He wasn't kidding- Hermione made them practice. She insisted that they needed to be able to properly dance for "functions" and they really did get bored on their Horcrux hunt. When Ron left them, it was the only thing that brought them any joy and Harry had become quite accomplished. Finn and Kurt watched in awe as Harry swept around the room, twirling Rachael. He kept the routine light and romantic, looking in Rachael's eyes and putting her on display as if she were the most valuable treasure. The song ended with Rachael in a gentle dip and Kurt's enthusiastic applause.

Finn looked murderous. Rachael looked like she fell in love.

With a smirk at Finn, Harry turned back to Rachael and kissed the back of her hand in thanks. Harry looked back at Kurt.

"Tango."

Harry looked at Finn and raised an eyebrow, "Sensual."

Kurt scrolled through is music and found a song with a tango beat. When the first notes permeated the air, Harry turned back to Rachael to once again offer his hand. As she was about to accept, Finn grabbed her hand instead.

"No way. No tango." Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, have it your way." He turned instead to Kurt and held out his hand for the dance. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and placed his shaky hand in Harry's. Harry grabbed on firmly and pulled Kurt in flush with his body. When they were touching on all planes, Harry whispered to Kurt,

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be the girl in this one." Kurt just swallowed and nodded.

At Kurt's acceptance at being led, Harry pulled the other boy around the room in an Argentine tango. Harry was impressed at how quickly Kurt picked up his lead. The dance kept their bodies together for most of the time, even as Harry lunged, Kurt's body stayed connected to his. Harry dipped, swirled, twirled, and practically manhandled Kurt all over the living room floor. He did his best to make the dance seem sensual. He ran his hands up and down Kurt's body and legs, the dance promising even more action in the future between the partners. The dance ended with Harry snapping Kurt back to his body after a dip, one hand framing Kurt's face, the other holding his thigh that had wrapped around Harry's body. Their noses where inches apart breathing heavily into each other's faces. Harry couldn't help but note Kurt's flushed complexion and heavily hooded lids.

Take _that_ Finn Hudson!

Harry carefully unwrapped Kurt from his body and looked over at Finn and Rachael. Rachael seemed to be almost as flushed as Kurt and was waving her hand at her face. Finn just seemed flabbergasted. Harry nudged Kurt.

"I think we broke Finn."

"Huh? Wa?" Kurt seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and looked over at his stepbrother. Rachael shook Finn's arm to bring him back into the present.

"Damn, that was. Holy crap." Harry laughed at Finn's reaction and addressed Kurt once more. "Do you have anything with a swing beat?" Kurt nodded and changed the song once again.

Harry walked right up to Finn and looked held out a hand to the tall boy, "Goofy." Finn didn't seem to know what to do, so Rachael gave him a slight nudge. Very reluctantly, Finn placed his hand in Harry's and allowed himself to be dragged to the middle of the room.

The next dance seemed to shock everyone, especially Finn. Harry decided to lead the other boy in an upbeat swing dance. Even in his limited time with the Glee kids, Harry had come to learn about Finn's lack of dancing skills, so he came up with combinations that allowed him to use a strong lead to show Finn how to move. As long as Finn submitted to Harry's lead, the moves could be performed. Harry was grateful that Finn allowed him to lead and soon the boys were smiling and laughing. Finn almost seemed to glow as Harry kept him spinning and jumping.

When the song ended, everyone applauded.

"Man! I have never had so much fun dancing! That was awesome!"

Harry smiled, "So, is ballroom dancing still lame?"

"No way dude. Can we do that again?" Harry laughed.

"Sure, Finn, I will take you dancing whenever you want."

Harry couldn't help but laugh again at the mutually devastated faces of Rachael and Kurt.

**Author's Note:** **Harry's audition to come up soon! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far- over 100! Wooooo! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ordinary **

_Disclaimer:_ _I only own my love for Harry and Glee, not the actual things. Shame, really._

Chapter 13

Thursday afternoon found Harry standing before the Glee club in the Choir room for his audition. After his swing dance with Finn, Kurt explained that he would need to find a song that he could sing and perform a ballroom dance. Harry instantly knew the number he was going to do but he knew he had to get back home to enlist Hermione's help so with a quick hug to Kurt, "You're brilliant, mate!", a peck on the cheek to Rachael, "Lovely as always", and a slap on the back to Finn, "Anytime you wanna dance, let me know!" Harry was running down the driveway to his car leaving behind three flabbergasted teens in his wake.

Harry was quickly able to cajole Hermione into assisting him and was pleanstly surprised when George attacked his closet with his wand transfiguring his clothes into an appropriate performance outfit ("Can't have my ward looking like a scrawny git, now can I?"). After spending all of Wednesday in a whirlwind of preparation, Harry found himself standing nervously before his new friends in charcoal dress pants, a button down bottle-green shirt ("gotta match those peepers") and a black vest. Hermione looked even more nervous in her pale green dress that fell just below her knees and had a skirt that would twirl with her every move.

Harry glanced around the room while Will made the introductions. Harry felt reassured to see Kurt beam up at him from his seat in the front row giving him confidence that his join-glee-to-avoid-Kurt-stalking-temptation was at least well received by the boy himself. Harry was even a little amused and the little smiles and waves he was getting from both Finn and Rachael. "Ah, the power of ballroom," Harry thought to himself.

"Alright, everyone, let's give a New Directions welcome to our newest audition, Harry Potter!"

Harry gave a little wave to the polite applause from the club.

"Er, thanks everyone. With a little help from Kurt, I decided on a quick number that would best show you my vocal range as well as my dance moves. Um, Hermione here is going to help me out with the dancing since this song is from her favorite movie."

With a quick squeeze of the hand and reassuring smile from Hermione, the two teens got in position- Hermione standing demurely near the side of the front row of seats with Harry at the back corner of the room standing tall and proud. A subtle nod to Brad began the music.

_I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream._

Harry slowly walked across the room to Hermione, his eyes never leaving her form.

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

He gently lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.

_Yes I know it's true _

Harry took Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the center of the room

_That visions are-_

They kept walking, never breaking eye contact

_Seldom all the seam_

Harry began to twirl her with each syllable

_But if I know you_

Harry pulled her against his body

_I know what you'll do_

He lifted Hermione against his side and spun them around in a circle

_You'll love me at once_

Harry slowly placed Hermione on the ground, regaining eye contact

_The way you did once upon a dream_

Never looking away from her face, Harry slowly dropped Hermione into a low dip, bringing her back into the security of his arms.

_Da dum, da um_

As Harry hummed along with the tune, he led Hermione around the room in a traditional waltz, showing off their strong frame and doing his best to showcase Hermione as the most precious treasure.

_And if I know you, I'll know what you do_

Harry began spinning with Hermione, leading her to constantly step over his feet as their bodies stayed press together.

_You'll love me at once_

Harry stopped dancing and held Hermione against his body, once again starring softly in her eyes.

_The way you did once_

Hermione was spun out into another twirl

_Upon a dream_

Harry once again dropped Hermione into a low dip, this time holding the pose with the end of the song.

Once the applause started, Harry let up Hermione and pulled her into a big hug.

"Wow, guys, that was amazing. Harry, your voice is exactly what we've been looking for."

Artie looked in awe at Hermione, "Hermione, you should join too, you were beautiful," Hermione blushed, "If you sing half as well as you dance, you would be great!"

Will, Hermione, and Harry instantly started laughing. Hermione spoke up first.

"Thank you, but I am probably one of the worst singers on the planet. I know how important your competitions are to all of you, and I would never dream of letting my tone-deaf self hurt your chances." Will smiled at her gratefully, he knew the singing genetics had skipped over his lovely cousin.

Harry released Hermione and smiled up at Will. The rest of the club seemed impressed with the performance, but Harry's eyes searched out Kurt. Harry was expecting to see more big smiles, maybe some sparkling eyes, and perhaps some adorable clapping. While everyone else had jumped from their seats and were moving to congratulate the pair ("Man, that was awesome!" "Thanks Finn") Kurt remained sitting in his seat, his back ramrod straight and his eyes boring a hole in the far wall of the room. Harry noticed the cold eyes and grimace that was supposed to pass for a smile. What was wrong with Kurt? Harry just performed one of the only muggle songs he knew, looked like a bloody wanker in front of everyone, and Kurt seemed _angry_?

Harry was still looking at the other boy and barely even noticed Hermione's quick kiss on the cheek before she left or Will asking him to take a seat with the rest of the club. He sat at the chair that Kurt had originally saved for him after his audition, his attention on Kurt while Will went into a speech to the rest of the club about his plans to prepare for sectionals.

Harry bent over to whisper in Kurt's ear, "What did you think?"

Kurt responded without looking up, "It was beautiful, Hermione was lovely."

"Yeah, she really same through for me."

To Harry's surprise, Kurt seemed to flinch at that statement and kept his attention on Will's lecture.

Harry wracked his brain. Did he do something wrong? He followed Kurt's advice to the letter! He was even well dressed! What the hell?

The minute Will ended practice, Kurt had grabbed his bag and was out the door. Harry had to scramble and even then didn't catch up until they were in the parking lot.

"Kurt! Kurt! Wait up!" Kurt turned from unlocking his car and looked at Harry coolly at the wizard jogged up to his side.

Slightly out of breath, Harry was determined to find out what was wrong. "Are you okay? Are you mad at me? I thought you would have liked my song."

Kurt huffed. "Why wouldn't I be mad at you? You _lied_ to me and then rubbed it in my face in front of everyone!" Now Harry was truly confused.

"What are you talking about? When did I lie to you?" Other than hiding his real identity and magical powers and the magical powers of Kurt's father….

Kurt rolled his eyes and with a fake British accent replied, "Oh, Hermione is like a sister to me! We are family! Ha!"

"Um, how is that a lie exactly?"

Kurt fumed and stalked closer to Harry so they were only inches apart, "I saw the way you danced with her! The way you stared into her eyes! That wasn't how you treat a sibling, it's how you treat a lover!"

Harry couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but stare in Kurt's face. Harry took in Kurt's flushed face and eyes _glowing_ in anger. Harry didn't think he had ever seen anything so beautiful.

Wait. _Lovers?_ Hermione? Once what Kurt was saying finally infiltrated Harry's brain, he couldn't help but double over in laughter. This did not help Kurt's mood.

"And now he laughs!" Kurt threw his hands up in the air and moved back towards his SUV. Harry calmed down his laughter and grabbed Kurt's arm.

"Wait, Kurt. I didn't lie. It's called acting. It's a romantic song, so I had to sell it. I just _had _to get into the Glee club, so I wanted to make sure I did everything I could." Kurt turned back towards Harry with a hopeful look. Without letting go of Kurt's arm, Harry continued.

"Hermione and I have never and will never be a couple. She is my sister."

Harry held his breath while Kurt seemed to search his face, as if he was looking for the lie. After a minute, it seemed that Kurt finally realized that Harry was sincere and Harry found himself almost knocked over with an armful of Kurt hugging him as tight as possible.

"Oh, Harry, I am so sorry! I just thought- you and her. I was just so mad that you would hide your relationship and oh, I'm sorry!"

Harry gripped to Kurt just as tightly. He felt a tension he didn't even know he had had melt away when he knew Kurt didn't hate him.

"Hey, it's okay. We've been accused of being a couple since we were 14. We're used to it by now."

Kurt chucked against Harry's shoulder. After another minute, Kurt finally let go of Harry, _too soon_ in Harry's opinion. Kurt smiled and made his way to get into his car and head home. Harry wasn't ready to lose his sanctioned-Kurt time just yet, so he blurted out the first thing he could think of,

"Are you busy Friday night?"

**Author's Note: Phew. I've never tried to write a song with dance steps before. I hope you guys were able to follow along- I have the dance in my head, hopefully you do too! ~Paris**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ordinary**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _

Chapter 14

Kurt walked into his living room after school and plopped down on the couch next to Finn.

"Dude, what's with the face? You've got this dreamy look or something."

Kurt looked over at Finn's amused expression. "I, my dear brother, have a date with one Harry Potter tomorrow night!" Kurt couldn't contain his excitement- Harry asked _him_ to hang out on a Friday night and everyone knows that Friday night is date night. Even Finn.

"What? You asked out Harry? What did he say? Where are you going to go? Did he mention me? I mean, like me and Rachel could like double or something."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course Finn finally had a boy crush, who wouldn't have a crush on Harry?

"No, Finn, you and Rachel are not going to crash _my _date. And for your information, Harry asked ME out!" Kurt still couldn't believe it. Harry seemed almost manic when he asked him out and following that almost desperate hug, how could Kurt ever say no? Now for the big question, what to wear?

* * *

><p>Friday night, Harry rang the doorbell to the Hummel-Hudson home. He felt good. A whole night of Kurt just to himself. George was even pleased that it was a planned outing that Kurt agreed to, that's right, no stalking here.<p>

Harry started when the door was whipped open revealing a smiling Finn.

"Hey Harry! Come on in!"

Harry was practically dragged into the house by a bouncy quarterback.

"Uh, hey Finn. You and Rachel have plans for tonight?"

Finn seemed even more excited than before, something Harry didn't think would be possible. "Oh! We were just going to play the night by ear, see if anyone else wanted to hang…"

"Finn Hudson, you are not coming with us!"

Harry turned to see Kurt come down the stairs and once again felt some tension he didn't even know he had leave his body. Did breathing become easier? Huh, funny. When Harry paid attention to the room again Finn was looking at his feet like a scolded puppy with Kurt giving him an exasperated look. Huh, they were like Ron and Hermione.

Kurt finally turned his attention to the waiting wizard and gave his best smile.

"Harry! I'm so glad you're here, now we can leave!" Kurt grabbed Harry's elbow and dragged him out of the house leaving behind the forlorn Finn.

"Is Finn okay?" Harry asked. Kurt just shook his head.

"After that swing dance with you Finn has developed a total boy-crush on you." What?

"Er, boy-crush." Harry held open the passenger door for Kurt. "I'm afraid you lost me again."

"You know, a boy-crush. When a guy becomes infatuated with another guy. Wants to spend time with him, hang out, be around him all the time. Finn has one on you, a bit pathetic if you ask me."

Harry's heart sank. Boy-crushes were pathetic? Was he pathetic? He wanted to spend time, hang out, and be around Kurt all the time!

Kurt seemed, like always, to notice Harry's little freak out.

"Harry? You okay? Don't worry about Finn, he'll idolize you for awhile and move on." What? Finn? Why would he be worried about Finn? No. He had to calm down, he couldn't let this freak him out. Kurt was here with him. Smiling. Acting concerned. If Kurt thought he was pathetic, he would tell him to sod off. George was right, he needed to stick with sanctioned events, no obvious boy-crushes.

Harry met Kurt's worried gaze and smirked.

"I'm fine. Finn wouldn't be the first, I am Harry Potter after all." Score, Kurt laughed. "Ready to get going?"

"Yes, please."

Harry had had a hard time figuring out where to take Kurt. What did American teenagers do on a Friday night? Their movie-research showed a lot of parties, but Harry didn't want to have to share Kurt in a big crowd, so that was out. Movies could be nice, but Harry didn't just want to sit next to Kurt in a dark room for two hours. Harry's solution was dinner out followed by them "hanging-out" back at Harry's house. It would be like the Gryffindor common-room all over again.

Sitting across from each other in a cozy booth in the back of Breadsticks, Kurt sighed.

"This town has got to get other nice restaurants than just Breadsticks."

"Have you been here much before?" Harry was worried Kurt wouldn't like the same place he'd gone to so many times in his life.

"Yes, but never alone with another boy before." Was Kurt blushing? Interesting.

"So, er, you don't date much?" Harry wasn't sure he liked the idea of other guys hanging around Kurt. Kurt was supposed to hang out with him.

Kurt let out a nervous giggle. "Me? Of course not! There really aren't any other openly gay teenage boys in this town, so there really isn't much selection. I had resigned myself to a fate of a dateless existence until college." Kurt glanced up at Harry with a shy expression.

"What about you, did you date much in England?"

Harry found himself tracing the grain of the table top.

"I guess it determines what you considered dating. I basically took a girl out for tea once when I was fifteen, but she stormed out on me crying." Harry narrowed his eyes at Kurt who was obviously trying to hold in his mirth.

"Shut it, you." Kurt just shook his head and motioned for Harry to continue.

"Well, then when I was sixteen, I dated Ginny. She's um, George's little sister. We were together for a few months before we had to go on our research studies. I haven't really spoken to her much when we got back and then we moved here. I can't believe how long it has been. She was the brightest part of my life."

Now Kurt was tracing the wood grain.

"Do you still love here?" he almost whispered.

Did he still love Ginny?

"I don't know. I mean, I always thought we would end up together one day. That belief is what kept me going last year during our isolation. But now? I don't know. When we came back it seemed like everyone was different. I couldn't relate to her anymore, you know?" Harry stared down at the table, lost in the memories of grief and pain that caused the three of them to leave England until he felt Kurt's hand on his own.

"Hey, it's okay to be unsure. First loves are always part of you no matter what."

How did Kurt always know how to put things right?

Their conversation continued to flow as the waitress brought their food.

"So what happened to your parents? I mean, how did George end up being your guardian?" Oh, crap. How to answer that question.

Harry twirled his pasta to buy himself time.

"It's okay, I mean, you don't have to tell me. I was just curious," Harry hated how worried Kurt looked.

"No, it's okay. I'd be curious too. It's just a weird story."

Kurt tried to look supportive, "I do great with weird."

"Well, my parents were murdered when I was only a baby. This guy was a total psychopath and he thought that if he destroyed my family, he would gain power, so he um, blew them up." Yep, that was the deer-in-headlights look he was expecting from Kurt.

"My mum knew the blast was going to happen only a few seconds in advance and used the last moments she had to save herself to save me." Harry pushed up his bangs showing off his infamous scar. "They died and I was left with this scar." Kurt's teary eyes couldn't seem to look away from his forehead. "I was left in the care of my aunt and her husband, but they only kept me out of obligation. We severed ties once I turned seventeen." Harry felt horrible at the tear making its way down Kurt's cheek so he reached out and gently brushed it off.

"Hey, it's okay." He tried to comfort the other boy. "Boarding school was the best thing that happened to me. I met friends like Ron and Hermione who became my real family. George is Ron's older brother." Kurt quickly wiped his eyes.

"Oh, Harry, I am so sorry. I don't know what I would do without my dad. I miss my mom, but at least I can remember her."

Harry covered Kurt's hand with his own. "Hey, don't be sad. I miss my parents, but I love the family I have. Hermione, George, Ron they were the ones that showed me genetics doesn't make family, but how people feel about each other." Kurt smiled up at Harry.

"Then I'm glad you found your family."

Harry finally let go of Kurt (were his hands just a bit colder?) and clapped his hands together.

"Okay, enough about me, tell me about your family. What was your mom like?"

Harry loved Kurt's far away smile. He was dying to know more about the muggle side of Kurt's heritage.

"My mother was beautiful and kind."

Harry couldn't help the chuckle that came out, "Like mother like son?"

Ha! Kurt blushed again. Score.

"And she used to always tell me I was magical."

The waitress was not pleased to have Harry's soda spit all over her side.

**Author's Note: OMG, does Kurt know about his wizardness? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ordinary**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _

Chapter 15

Kurt apologized to the waitress and handed her napkins while Harry attempted to control his coughing. Once she left with the promise of a large tip, Kurt returned his attention to his companion.

"You okay in there?"

Harry glared across the table. Smooth, Potter, real smooth.

"I'm fine, what did you say again?"

Kurt once again looked away, his face turning red. Harry's imitation of a fountain didn't seem to do much to build his confidence. With a sigh he replied.

"My mother used to say I was magic."

Yep, he heard right. Harry knew he had to tread carefully. Kurt's _mom_ said he was magical? Was this before they knew for sure he was a squib? What does Kurt know?

"Magic, eh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I knew you would react this way." Kurt stared at his food and continued quietly. "I know it sounds stupid, but she always said that when I sang or played the piano, I made magic."

Harry stared back speechless. This sounded familiar, Dumbledore always emphasized the power of music as a form of magic, but he really hadn't paid attention. He noticed Kurt hadn't looked back up, so Harry reached across the table and laid his hand on Kurt's.

"Hey, it's not stupid."

Kurt raised his eyes back to Harry.

Harry continued to stroke the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. "My former professor, one of the most brilliant men I have ever met, always said that music and love were the strongest forms of magic." Harry felt a little thrill when Kurt's eyes seemed to widen in response.

"Remember how I said my parents were murdered?" Kurt nodded. "Well, a few years ago, the man returned to England, he seemed to think that his cause would be successful only if I joined." Harry swallowed thickly. He didn't realize how hard this would be to describe, even in muggle terms. It was only Kurt squeezing his hand back that he was able to continue in a shaky voice.

"He pursued me since I was fourteen. He's tried to kill me a few times, and other times he tried to get me to join the cause. It would have been so easy to stop fighting and give in to what he wanted. But I didn't, I couldn't. I was told that my 'ability to love' gave me the power to stay out of the darkness." Harry took a shuddering breath. "So, I know what you mean. Music and love- they are a powerful forms of magic."

Harry went from focusing on their joined hands to Kurt's reaction and his face fell. Damnit! He totally broke Kurt. Tears streamed down the teen's face as he stared at Harry with an unreadable expression. Pity? Sympathy? Fear? Harry couldn't help but internally beat himself up.

Stupid stupid stupid!

"Kurt? Kurt, it's okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to show you I understood. Don't be mad, please don't be upset."

Harry was totally unprepared for what happened next.

Kurt jumped out of his side of the booth and launched himself at Harry, hugging him fiercely. Harry couldn't do anything but hold him back. After a few confusing moments Kurt let go and began punching every part of Harry he could reach, yelling at him between each punch.

"Mad? How could I be mad you stupid idiot boy!"

Harry barely had a chance to notice the fact that the other restaurant patrons had begun to take interest in their little scene when Kurt switched from punching back to hugging. Harry considered this an improvement.

"Oh, Harry, I am so sorry that happened to you!"

Harry chuckled as Kurt clutched him even tighter.

"Me too, but it seems to have brought me some benefits."

At this comment, Kurt slapped him on the back of his head and moved back to his side of the booth. "Cheeky Brit," he mumbled.

Harry laughed. "Sorry, but I'm just trying to put it all behind me now. The man is dead and I'm in America. Land of opportunities, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and Harry's hopeful smile. "I suppose so. Well, at least you don't think I'm ridiculous for the music-magic theory."

"Not at all."

While readjusting his clothing that had rumbled from his hug-punchfest, Kurt asked his next question, "So, do you believe in magic?"

Well, at least he didn't have any drink to spit out this time.

"Er. Magic? Yeah, I mean to say. Well." _Just spit it out man!_ Harry took a deep breath and tried again. "I do believe that there is a force out there that can impact other people and things just as much as gravity. It becomes up to the person to figure out what to do with that magic. Like, you can use your music to influence how people feel and show how you feel. Not everyone can harness magic, so I guess that makes you special, huh?"

Kurt blushed (Score!), "Yep, I guess so."

The two teens finished their food and left a generous tip for their soda-attacked waitress and made their way back to Harry's house.

("I need to experience America, and from what I can see, American teenagers

_hang out_. I'm not exactly sure what this means, but it must be done.")

Back at the house they waved to a giggling Hermione and a smirking George who was being taught how to play a muggle board game under Hermione's tutelage and made their way up to Harry's room. Harry glanced around his room one last time to ensure there were no wizarding artifacts out before he plopped down on his bed to relax.

Kurt seemed more interested in checking out the room. He took in the big bed in the center of the room ("I was sick and tired of tiny beds from our dorms. Utter rubbish."), the large red banner with a lion inside ("My school team's mascot"), and the desk complete with a shiny new computer ("Have you ever been on the internet? It is bloody brilliant!")

"Well, Mr. Potter, now that you've got me here, what do you plan to do with me?"

Harry's mind went into overdrive, flashing images of various things he could do with Kurt. Hugging, holding, playing chess, demonstrating spells, kissing… Wait, what? Kissing? He wants to kiss Kurt?

"Harry?"

Harry knew he must look like a crazy person starring off in space, so he blurted out the first thing he could think of, "Would you sing for me?"

Kurt seemed a little taken aback, but he gave Harry a soft smile. "Sure, I would ask for a request, but you only seem to know Abba."

"Ha. Ha. Aren't you funny. Why not something you sang for Glee?"

Harry sat back while Kurt stood in the middle of his room and sang.

_A chair is still a chair, even if there's no one sitting there._

Damnit, he's beautiful. I want to kiss him? When did this happen?

_But a chair is not a house and a house is not a home _

Have I always wanted to kiss him? No, probably not.

_When there's no one there to hold you tight_

I want to hold Kurt tight. What does all of this mean?

_And no one there you can kiss goodnight_

Am I in love with Kurt?

_A room is still a room even when there's nothing but gloom_

I want to be with him, spend time with him, touch him, hold him, I guess kiss him…

_But when a room is not a house and a house is not a home_

Being with Kurt feels like coming home. Is that love?

_When the two of us are far apart And one of us has a broken heart_

Okay, even if it is love, the objective here is to be with Kurt, even as a friend. Being with Kurt is important, so no pressure, don't worry about feelings. Right?

Satisfied with his idea to just focus on Kurt rather than trying to figure out possible feelings, Harry paid closer attention to the singing boy. What he saw made him almost fall off the bed.

Kurt was glowing. Not "Oh, you look like you are enjoying yourself and seem happy" glow. There was a light emanating from Kurt. Harry recognized that glow- it was the materialization of a magical aura that often occurred when a wizard prepared a powerful spell.

_Is Kurt a wizard?_

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope to update a bit more frequently in the future! ~Paris**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ordinary **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad for me._

Chapter 16

Saturday morning, Harry found himself the last place he thought he would be- sitting on a park bench waiting to speak to Kurt's father. Harry thought back of the events of the previous night. He had a wonderful dinner with Kurt where they were able to open up to each other. Harry really hadn't really discussed his life with someone who hadn't been an active witness and it had felt amazing to let Kurt in. Not only did he reveal more about himself to Kurt, but Kurt _cared_. He wanted to hear about Harry's life so that he could support him. Harry had never experienced anything like this before. Sure, at Hogwarts he had Dumbledore and his professors and later on Sirius, but these people supported him because they needed something from him. They needed him to be their savior. But not Kurt. This beautiful boy was willing to meet Harry's demons and chase them away for the sole purpose of healing Harry. How was Harry supposed to handle this gift?

If this revelation wasn't enough to make the night epically confusing to the young wizard, Kurt's musical performance tipped it over the edge. Sitting on the park bench, Harry remembered how Kurt looked when he sang. The boy literally glowed. Harry was at first in awe of the beautiful golden light surrounding the countertenor, who wouldn't be? Harry was certain it was the most beautiful thing he had ever beheld particularly when paired with a voice that was more soothing than a Phoenix song. Harry remembered the look on Kurt's face when he finished the song and realized Harry was starring. Kurt was a mixture of confused and concerned, asking Harry if he was okay.

Harry snorted to himself. _Okay?_ He was great! Who wouldn't be positively fantastic when beholding magical perfection? No one! That's who. But that's when things got even more confusing. While Harry figured out how to explain to Kurt that both he wasn't perving out on the other boy or contemplating a supposed-muggle's display of magic, Hermione and George tumbled into the room.

_Flashback:_

_ George straightened himself up and brushed off his clothes just to see Kurt and Harry staring at the new arrivals. _

_ "We heard singing and had to make sure a bird hadn't gotten into the house!" _

_ Hermione just shook her head. For someone notorious for snooping around, George was not exactly smooth. She turned to Kurt and spoke kindly, _

_ "Ignore him. We could hear you singing and couldn't stay away. It was beautiful, Kurt."_

_ Harry watched his friends closely as Kurt blushed and accepted the compliments. Harry knew George and Hermione could be decent actors when needed, but even they were not this good. They just kept chatting and smiling at Kurt while the boy stood there and glowed. GLOWED! Didn't anyone else notice?_

_ Harry cleared his throat, "Um, Hermione, could I just speak to you for a moment please?" Hermione shot him a curious look but willingly followed him out into the hallway where Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bathroom where he locked the door and turned on the sink. _

_ "Harry Potter! What on Earth is going on? Have you finally gone mental?" _

_ Harry rounded on Hermione, grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the face, speaking slowly, "Hermione- did you notice anything different about Kurt just now."_

_ Hermione looked at Harry as if he claimed Divination was his favorite subject. _

_ "Uh, no, Harry, he looked the same to me. Perhaps a bit embarrassed by our abrupt entrance, but nothing out of the ordinary." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why? What are you seeing?"_

_ Harry took a deep breath. He knew Hermione wouldn't find him crazy, but he wasn't sure what all of this meant. "He is glowing."_

_ "Pardon?"_

_ "Kurt. Right now is glowing. He is projecting a golden aura. Right now."_

_ Hermione immediately shook off Harry's hold on her shoulders, crept back to his room and peaked through the door. Harry stood in the hallway not breathing. After a few seconds (more like hours to Harry), Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the bathroom._

_ When Hermione remained silent and Harry couldn't take the suspense anymore, he snapped, _

_ "Well! Did you see anything?"_

_ Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. _

_ "No. I didn't see anything."_

_ "So, what does that mean? Am I crazy? Seeing things."_

_ To Harry's relief, Hermione immediately starting shaking her head. _

_ "No, Harry. You aren't crazy, it just means there is something about Kurt that is only visible to you. It's like how Muggles fail to notice the Leaky Cauldron, they are unable to register its magic."_

_ "So what you are saying is that there is something about my magic that allows me to see this?"_

_ Hermione nodded. "Precisely, have you ever seen this happen before?"_

_ Harry laughed, "Yeah, I totally would have just kept that to myself. Kurt, the amazing glowing boy!" Judging by the slap to his arm, Hermione didn't seem to appreciate his humor. _

_ "Yes, well, we can discuss this later, since right now your Amazing Glowing Boy is alone. With George."_

_ Harry didn't appreciate her laughter as he flew back down the hallway._

_(End Flashback)._

Harry slumped down further in the bench. After Kurt left for the night, the three friends discussed the events. Kurt didn't start glowing until he sang. Clearly, only Harry was able to perceive his aura, otherwise someone, including Kurt's father, would have noticed by now based on the frequency in which the young diva performed. Therefore, the key here was Harry. But, as George reminded them, Harry had seen Kurt sing before when they first met at the mall, Kurt joined in with Harry's Abba performance. No glowing occurred. What was the difference between now and then?

Harry sat on the couch that night watching Hermione and George debate different ideas including everything from moon-cycles to latent magic in Harry's room. Harry didn't participate in the conversation because he knew the difference between the two times. During the Abba event, he was focused on the ridiculous spectacle he was making of himself. In his bedroom, he was completely absorbed in the other boy.

He was loving him.

And that explained everything.

Harry heard someone clearing their throat and looked up from his seat on the park bench.

"You wanted to see me?"

Harry stood up and shook hands.

"Yes, thank you for coming."

"Well, when Harry Potter demands a private meeting, that's the kinda thing that grabs a man's attention."

Harry rubbed his scar.

"I thought we could talk about how your son isn't a squib, Mr. Hummel."

**Author's Note: Okay, here is the next chunk. It took me sooo long to start posting again because I really wasn't sure where to go next. I had planned the first part and didn't really come up with some plot. Whoops. That has finally been rectified with some serious story boarding and backstory creation so I should be able to update much more frequently. Like, what is up with this love thing? Freaky. **

**~Paris**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ordinary **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad for me._

Chapter 17

There were a few times in his life that Burt Hummel found himself speechless. He couldn't speak when he met his first wife, Elizabeth or when he first saw his baby boy. Most of his recent speechless moments were related to what came from Kurt's wardrobe. Burt Hummel did not consider himself to be a man of many words, but usually he was able to let something out.

But that of course was before he had met Harry Potter. In just a few weeks, he felt as if his whole life had been turned upside down. First, his normally cynical and critical son had become _boyant_. Kurt seemed to float on air, and according to Finn, it was all from the new boy at school. _A boy_. No matter how on board Burt was with Kurt's sexuality, he was never ready for boys to come into the mix. And this wasn't some ordinary boy, oh no, this boy sang in food courts and protected Kurt from bullies. He was willing to take fashion advice and spoke in a British accent. Burt had never seen his son so smitten and wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Then he met the boy.

Harry Potter.

His son was in love with Harry Potter.

A wizard.

The boy who fought You Know Who. Even a disenfranchised wizard in Midwestern America knew about You Know Who.

Burt thought he was going to have a heart attack during their first meeting. He hadn't felt an unknown magical presence inside of his home since before Kurt was born. And the next thing he knows he has his wand trained on the most famous teen wizard in the English speaking world. How was he supposed to handle this? He realized that if he had to choose someone for Kurt, Harry Potter wouldn't have been on the list, but it wasn't the worst idea possible. He knew that Harry would be able to protect Kurt in a way almost every other boy in the area couldn't. But then again, how many teenage boys had Death Eaters actively looking for him? Not many, that's who.

What truly terrified Burt, and not many things did, was what this interaction with Harry would mean for Kurt. First, the more wizards in the area would call attention to their lives. Burt wasn't _exactly_ in hiding, in fact those he would want to hide from knew precisely where he was and oddly enough, that knowledge kept them safe. But what would happen if the others realized he was in active contact with powerful foreign wizards? Burt didn't even want to think of what that could mean. Ignoring that idea (which was better for his sanity), Harry himself was a threat. This kid was a powerful wizard, he just had to be seeing as he survived the whole Dark Lord Take Down, and was spending time with Kurt. What would he see in Kurt? Would he tell Kurt?

Burt had spent the last seventeen years keeping Kurt carefully separate from the magical world and so far he had been successful. And now all of that work could be wiped out by one British Teenage Dream.

But this was the last thing Burt Hummel expected to hear.

"I thought we could talk about how your son isn't a squib, Mr. Hummel."

Harry watched as Burt's face turned white and then the whole man seemed to slump in resignation. Well, at least he knew he guessed right, Kurt wasn't a squib. Score one for body language. Harry knew this was going to be an awkward situation, but for some reason, he trusted Burt Hummel. Maybe it was because he seemed to love Kurt so much, or that he raised such a wonderful person, but Harry's instincts said to trust this man and Harry had learned (probably the hardest way possible) to trust his instincts. Which, of course, is what lead him to this moment.

"Mr. Hummel, why don't we take a walk around the park? It might make it easier to chat. Oh, and I've already cast a charm- no one will hear us."

Burt just shook his head and responded, "Sure kid, but I think if we're up to this point, you can just call me Burt."

"Yes, sir."

Harry was a little heartened at Burt's small (miniscule) smile, and lead them off down the path. To Harry's surprise, Burt spoke first.

"Do you care about my son?"

Harry felt himself blushing (shut UP Ron!).

"Um, yes, I care about him very much. It seems odd, I know, I've only known him for a short while, but he has already become one of the most important people in my life."

The younger wizard was comforted a bit by the slight look of approval in the other man's eyes.

"I know what you mean, kid. Kurt has the way of effecting people. He's special."

"I know."

"Then before we get into all of this, I want to know your commitment to doing what is best to keep Kurt safe. You have been dealt a hard hand in your life, but so has Kurt. I can't let anything happen to him, even if you want answers."

That was all the confirmation Harry needed to know that something was indeed going on. Excellent. His new best friend that he loved (he'll think about what kind of love later) and there is some sort of magical drama going on. Typical. Didn't Hermione promise something about a quiet life? Hmm.

Harry was brought out of his musing by Burt.

"Why don't we start by you telling me why you think Kurt isn't a squib."

Meh, that sounded fair. Harry just hoped Burt was up for some story time.

"Alright, but, I think I'm going to have to tell you some more background about myself for this to make sense."

"Go for it, kid."

"Er, right. So, are you familiar with Albus Dumbledore?" Burt's eye-roll made Harry laugh and continue on. "Yeah, I guess everyone has. Alright, so when I was 15, I was lured down to England's Ministry of Magic by Voldemort (no shudder, impressive) in order to retrieve a prophecy that basically started Voldemort's hunt for a baby. Long story short, he didn't get the prophecy, but Dumbledore was able to relate it back to me. The prophecy said that there was a baby that would be able to defeat the Dark Lord because he would have powers the _Dark Lord know not_. That baby was me, so Voldemort tried to kill me, but you know the rest of that story."

Burt nodded sadly at Harry. Who hadn't heard the story of the one-year-old hero?

"Yes, well, when I asked what this power was, Dumbledore said it was love. I was a bit disappointed, I was hoping for something cool like laser eyes."

"Yeah, that would be helpful defeating the Dark Lord."

"Well, it would have been brilliant. But no, just love. I was okay with that because as I understood, it was what kept me from being tempted from joining the dark side. It allowed me to pursue purer forms of magic with my soul intact. However, I was wrong."

Harry took a deep breath. Not many people were aware of this bit of information and he was hoping Burt would be careful with this news.

"In the beginning of the next school year, my two friends Hermione and Ron and I were practicing our defensive magic in a special room at Hogwarts. They were fighting against an enchanted attacker while I observed. That was a special moment for me. After learning about the prophecy, I had felt so alone. I thought the whole fate of the world rested on me and that I wasn't worthy of it. But standing in that room, I knew I wasn't alone. Ron and Hermione were training to be at my side. They trained to protect their freedom and their right to live and they chose free from evil and tyranny. At that moment while I was consciously feeling a huge amount of love for them, they cast their spells at the charmed attacker. But something happened. At the moment they performed magic, their auras became tangible. They both began to glow blue. Also, their spells became about twenty times strong. They totally blew that dummy to smithereens."

Burt just stared at him with wide eyes, so Harry continued.

"We went to Dumbledore with this news and he became almost giddy. It was a bit unsettling, let me tell you. Apparently, while I had the love to keep my soul pure, I am also gifted with Empathetic Love. The concept is fairly simple. If I am aware of my love for someone while they are performing magic, I give them a boost of power. As a side effect, their aura becomes visible."

"Wait, so what you're saying, you did your Empathetic Love thingy on Kurt? You love Kurt?"

"Well, this is where I guess I need information from you. You know Kurt and I went out yesterday, right?"

Harry was a bit scared at how Burt's eyes narrowed on him and he nodded curtly.

"So, um, after dinner we went back to my house to hang out and I took him up to my room."

"Your room?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. Why did he have to have this conversation with Kurt's _father_.

"Yes, my room. And before you ask, the door was open and my guardian was right down stairs."

"Yeah, your 24 year old guardian."

"Well, while we were up stairs with my door _open_, I convinced Kurt to sing for me. While he sang, I might have been thinking about my feelings, and then he started to glow. His aura was gold."

Harry continued in a softer voice, "it was beautiful."

"George and Hermione came upstairs to hear him, and I pulled Hermione aside. I told her I saw the aura and she went back, but she couldn't see it for herself. Which, by the way, it incredibly odd. Every time this has happened, the aura has been visible to everyone around. This leads me to believe that Kurt is not a squib, but not quite a wizard. What do you have to say about all of this?"

Burt rubbed his eyes. Was he ready to tell the biggest secret of his life? Tell it not even to his new wife but to a teenage war hero?

After a few more minutes of silence, Burt finally spoke.

"No, Harry, you're right. Kurt isn't a Squib. He's a wizard."


	18. Chapter 18

**Ordinary **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad for me._

Chapter 18

While Harry walked through the park trying to figure out the magical past of one Kurt Hummel, Hermione waited across town for her own awkward life-changing conversation. Hermione found it adorable how much Harry obsessed about Kurt and was privately thrilled he had something to focus on that didn't include the demise of a crazy genocide-inducing dark wizard. Besides, it was rather hilarious watching him try to put together outfits he thought Kurt would like.

During the past week, Hermione enlisted George on her mission to help Artie. She was rather impressed at their combined organizational/mischief skills and had come up with several plans. However, the young witch had a few misgivings. When Hermione first met Artie, all she could see was a problem to solve. With the help of magic, there would be no reason why Artie couldn't have full use of his legs once more. It crushed her to see someone so young facing what she saw as unnecessary difficulties.

Then she began to spend time with Artie. It was, of course, necessary. All of her plans required close contact, and what better way than making friends? And, if she ended up with a friend of the processes, well, what was wrong with that? One coffee, two sodas, a slushy (drunk, not thrown), and a cup of tea later, Hermione's view started to change. This boy she wanted to "save" didn't really _need_ to be saved. He was a totally normal teenage boy. He loved music, was interested in film making, had a wicked sense of humor, and was one of the kindest individuals she had ever met. Sure, he faced difficulties moving from place to place, but as he once told her, Artie was handi-cable. Not handi-capped.

Now Hermione was stuck. Artie didn't exactly need her help. He could live a perfectly complete life with his vibrant personality. Each time Hermione thought of giving up on her plans, a _but_ always came to mind. Yes, Artie lived a full life _but_ it wouldn't have to be so difficult. How many people looked at him and only saw a chair, not the boy? Hermione came to the only conclusion she thought possible- _she would have to ask Artie._

George practically had an aneurism when Hermione came to him with this idea.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! And people thought _I_ was crazy!"

This reaction did not please the young witch one bit, so she threw herself in what she did best- research. The Statute of Secrecy. It was big. It was international. It was damning. It had loopholes. Hermione knew that if she were to seriously ask Artie if he wanted her assistance, he would need some information, not just some hypothetical question. He would have to know he wasn't going to be healed by science, but could she explain magic?

Everyone seemed to think the wizarding world was some huge secret, but was it? Clearly, there were muggles who knew. Hermione's parents and family members (including Will!) knew she was a witch. Wizards and witches married muggles all the time and were able to tell their spouses the truth. It was expected. Where were the boundaries?

George found the answer for her quite easily. Family. Either by blood or marriage or adoption. The only instances in which non-family members could be informed was on a special basis that must be approved by the local ministry of magic. This revelation led to George peppering Hermione in ways for her and Artie to become family, these plans mostly involved lavish weddings. Hermione was less than thrilled. Artie was lovely, but marriage?

Hermione decided to go with what Ron termed the ol' Divination stand-by: make it up. The young witch was brought of her thoughts with the arrival of Artie.

"Hey, Hermione, have you realized every time we've hung out it's involved some sort of beverage?"

Hermione laughed, "What? You don't like the Lima Bean? What can I say, I miss tea time."

Artie went to the counter to order his drink while Hermione stayed at the table fidgeting with her straw paper. She only saw disaster in front of her, but she _needed _this. She needed to help someone. She had spent so much of her childhood preparing to hunt a wizard, to defend herself, her friends, and her way of life. She felt like her soul needed some light, and that light would come in the shape of one Artie Abrams.

It seemed Artie sensed something was going on when he rolled up and placed his hands over Hermione's.

"Hey, what's up? You look like your about to either run away or puke."

Smart boy.

"Well, that basically sums it up. You are quite astute, Artie." Wait, why is he smiling?

"Is my state funny, Artie?" she asked.

Artie giggled. _Giggled?_

"No, it just, so cute. The way you say my name with your accent. Artie."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his attempt at a British accent. Maybe everything would go alright?

"Well, Artie, I'm glad to amuse." The two teens sat in silence with one sipping his coffee wondering if the other was going to start to cry.

"You know, Hermione, if there is something wrong, you can tell me. I know we haven't known each other very long, but you can trust me. I want to be there for you."

_Blast_. Hermione felt herself start to tear up. Why did she keep finding such wonderful male friends?

"I'm just nervous. I have something I wish to speak about with you, but I'm not sure how well it will be received. You are going to either think I'm crazy or never wish to speak to me again."

At this Artie shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"I am your friend. There is nothing you can say that will change that. I promise to keep as open a mind as possible, okay?"

"I'm not so sure, but we will have to see, I suppose? I don't really know how to start."

"Why don't you just start from the beginning? Peel this sucker off quick, like a band-aid."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. With a deep breath, she began.

"Alright. I am from a special place."

"England," Artie interrupted.

"Yes, England, but within England, a special place. I was with people who weren't what you would consider main-stream. They valued traditions and old knowledge. Some of these ideas are not well known with the modern world." Yep, ancient muggles were aware of magic, it's all over their literature.

"Did you learn from these people?" Artie asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I studied with them. I learned the traditions and the knowledge. One of the most significant aspects of this knowledge is that it isn't to be shared with just anyone."

Well, at least Artie looked intrigued.

"Who decides who can know?"

"Well, usually you are born into this society as an individual. You are allowed to tell your family you belong, but no one else. For example, Will is aware of where I am from. I am, actually, breaking a law by informing you."

Arties eyes went wide. "Wow, this sounds rather intense. If there are consequences of telling me, why are you taking the risk?"

"I'm putting my trust in you, Artie. What I want to talk to you about requires you to have a bit of knowledge, so I must. Do I have your word that you will never speak of this to anyone? I mean _anyone_. Even Will. If you think this is a problem, then I will have to stop here." Hermione was anxious. She didn't want to stop talking to Artie, but if he really didn't think he could handle this, then she couldn't push it.

Artie's reply came out in almost a whisper. "Hermione, I told you that you are my friend. If you need to me to keep a secret, especially one that will keep you safe, I will take it to my grave."

Hermione thought she was going to cry. This might actually happen!

"Okay, but this next part is probably what will upset you."

"Bring it."

"Alright, what I want to inform you, oh my. This is big. Part of the knowledge I was given covers several topics. One is healing. I have learned to take care of the sick and injured with various remedies. These remedies are highly coveted and kept within this society and are very rarely given to those outside of it. However, if done properly, these remedies would work on outsiders. This is highly illegal and would have to be done carefully with proper planning, but Artie, I have the ability to heal you. If you would allow me, I can let you walk once more."

Silence.

Absolute silence.

Hermione was getting worried when Artie didn't move for five minutes. The only thing that prevented her from disrupting his clearly wild thoughts was the fact he was breathing. After an eternity, the boy finally came back to his senses.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Hermione sighed. "I can heal your spinal cord that would return to you the use of your legs. After some physical therapy and conditioning to rebuild your leg muscles, it would be as if your accident never happened."

"How the hell do you think you can do that? You are seventeen year old girl! I have been to specialists all over the world who have studied this and done research for decades. _Decades_, Hermione. How do you think you can do it?" Alright, Artie was angry. Understandable.

"I can do it with the knowledge I was given. Specifically, it would require you to take a supplement orally for a period of a few months. The damage is extensive and old, so it will take longer than usual to fix. But you must know, while this will cause absolutely no harm to yourself, it will have to be the ultimate con-job."

This seemed to push Artie off track.

"Wait, con-job? What do you mean?"

"If this were to happen, my involvement cannot be known. You can't just walk down the stairs one morning for breakfast without a wheelchair. Your injuries are well known to doctors and your parents. This will end up looking like a miracle, but it has to be a _believable_ miracle. We need a plan. We can heal you part of the way and let doctors see how you are doing and let them think some sort of therapy they are using is helping you. If need be, I can tamper with your original tests to make it look like your actual injury was never that extensive. There are a lot of options, but we don't need to deal with this now."

Artie seemed exhausted by the information pouring out of Hermione's mouth. Hermione watched as the boy slumped onto the table with his head buried in his arms. She tentatively reached out a hand to rub his arm and was comforted that he only seemed to flinch a bit.

"Artie, I want you to understand why I'm even saying this. I think you are an amazing person and your injury in absolutely no way defines you. I have been blown away from everything I have learned about you and I am so honored you have called me a friend. You didn't have a choice in your car accident. No one asked if you wanted to be in a wheelchair. I have the ability to let you make your own choice now. I can heal you, but it is your decision. I will respect whatever decision you make, but it is _your_ decision."

When Artie didn't look up, Hermione decided to give her one last desperate parting shot.

"I will begin making the remedy tomorrow. Surprisingly it only takes two weeks, usually these things take longer. Therefore, I am giving you two weeks to make your decision. If you want me to heal you, we will begin, otherwise I'll discard the remedy and move on."

Artie finally looked up.

"Two weeks?"

Hermione nodded.

"You know, I shouldn't believe you. This is probably one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard and you clearly are leaving out a lot of information. I do need to think about this for a bit." He started wheeling himself towards the door and turned back to Hermione.

"Can we pretend this conversation didn't happen until I make my decision? I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Yes," Hermione responded.

Artie offered a small smile and left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ordinary **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad for me._

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but I really had to work out some of the details for Burt's story. Annnnnd here is the origin of Kurt!**

Chapter 19

_"No, Harry, you're right. Kurt isn't a Squib. He's a wizard."_

Harry didn't feel as surprised as he should have after Burt's revelation. Clearly, there was something magical about Kurt, in every sense of the word. He knew Kurt was special, heck, everyone who met him thought he was special, even his tormentors. However, Harry couldn't understand how Kurt would be a wizard first, without Kurt being aware, and second, Harry couldn't feel his magical presence.

Burt looked at his watch before he spoke up again.

"Look, kiddo, Harry. This is going to be a long story. Maybe we shouldn't do this here." Burt indicated the openness of the park.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. I guess we could go back to my house? I can ward a room from George and Hermione if you'd like. No one would disturb us."

With Burt's agreement they used a convenient alley and aparated over to the PotterGrangerWeasley residence. Harry settled them into the living room with some drinks and warded the area. They were finally ready for Burt's story.

Burt leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and sighed.

"As I said before, this is a long story. Some parts of it are well known, others have been kept between a very select group of people. I want you to realize the risk I'm taking here telling you, kid. If I didn't think you'd go looking for answers on your own, we wouldn't be here."

Harry nodded. "I understand. I just want what is best for Kurt, and clearly something is going on that I need to understand."

"Yeah, kid, I know."

Burt took a deep breath and launched into his tale.

"When I turned eleven, I was like every other kid from a wizarding family. I had a few family friends and was more than ready to start at Mark Twain School of Magic. All of my family had gone to Twain and I couldn't wait to go. When I got there, I was like every other student. I made new friends, played Quidditch, and I found the deep satisfaction of learning how to harness my magic."

Harry could easily relate to Burt's experience. Sure, he didn't know much about Hogwarts, but it was thrilling to finally make friends. And on top of the discovery of a whole new world, there was the ultimate satisfaction and settling to be consciously aware of his magical self and how to harness the power so it wouldn't harness him. Sure, the classes could be difficult, but he always felt like his mind settled more and more as he learned to control his power.

"Everything went just fine. By the time I reached my fourth year, things started to change. I, um, I'm really not sure about, um, your experiences, but oh geeze."

Harry was intrigued. What was making Burt blush?

"I'm sorry, Burt, what do you mean?"

"Girls, Harry, girls. During our fourth year girls went from being our buddies and filling seats in the classroom to this whole new strange and exciting speices. I just, um, don't want to assume anything about _your_ experience, you know?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Here, he's about to hear the biggest secret of this man's life and he is worried about making assumptions about Harry's sexuality?

"Yes, we started noticing girls around that time too. We even had a ball my fourth year, bloody nuisance." Harry decided to ignore Burt's funny look at him and listened to the older man's tale.

"Well, like I said, we started to notice the girls a bit more than before. After Halloween, this one girl, Sophia, decided that she liked me. She was a pretty girl and played on a Quidditch team, so I liked her fine. We spent time together, sat next to each other at meal times, went flying. You know, kid stuff. I guess you could say she was my girlfriend. We held hands, kissed a bit, got dinner together on vacations every once in a while. It was all very nice and innocent."

Harry nodded. It felt like his relationship with Cho Chang, just without the whole Cedric Diggory rejection part.

"The summer before the seventh year, Twain has a special internship program. Here in the States, there is more integration of wizards in the muggle world, so Muggle Studies is a required course for all seven years. I know that isn't the case for a lot of the European schools, but that's how it's done here. Well, in the internship program, everyone has to spend the summer working as a muggle in the muggle world. We are assigned to a job based on our interests and skills. Since I have always liked working with my hands, I was assigned to a mechanic's garage here in Lima. I was having a good time learning about cars. I really hadn't been asked to live without magic before, and it was a fascinating time for me.

"Then the most amazing thing happened. I was at the garage when a car pulled up to be serviced. Out stepped the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She told me she needed an oil change, but all I could pay attention to were her eyes- I couldn't tell if they were blue or green, but I did know they were beautiful. She stayed while I worked on the car and chatted with me. By the time I rang up her order, I was in love. Her name was Elizabeth, she was going to be a senior at the local high school.

"We spent the best summer of my life together. We were together every possible moment. Her family welcomed me with open arms and by the time school was about to begin we were deeply in love. I asked her to marry me after we graduated and she agreed. I told my family and even they were supportive of my choice. No one in the family had married a muggle before, but they couldn't care less as long as I was happy. And I was, Harry, I was.

"School started again and it was ridiculously hard to be separated from Elizabeth. We wrote almost daily, but it wasn't the same. And, as I'm sure you know, I couldn't tell her about me being a wizard until we were actually married. I hated lying to her, but I couldn't put her at the mercy of the ministry.

"Well, seventh years were given extra 'social opportunities', pretty much school dances. The first one was at Halloween, and Sophia approached me to go with her. I hadn't really seen or spoken to her since the end of sixth year, so I told her all about Elizabeth. She said she understood why we couldn't go out anymore, but wanted to stay friends. My 17 year old self believed her and I kept going with my year of pining for Elizabeth and not realizing Sophia started to cut herself off from our peers. Each holiday dance, Sophia would ask me to be her date, and each time I declined. I even heard her roommates talk about how withdrawn she had become and the odd books she started to look over. But, I was a fool in love, Harry. I choose to ignore my friend and spend my time planning my future with Elizabeth.

"The school year ended, I graduated, and Elizabeth and I planned to marry that fall. About a week before our wedding, I was working late when Sophia came to see me. I hardly recognized her. The girl I knew at school was a lot like your guy's friend Quinn- pretty, sweet, and smart. The woman in front of me was gorgeous and had a power around her that I never noticed before. Sophia had come to tell me that she loved me and wanted me to leave Elizabeth for her. I tried to be as kind as I could. I told her I cared about her, but there was no way I could be without Elizabeth. She just stood there for a minute without saying anything. I wasn't sure what to expect, crying? Shouting? Eventually, in the calmest voice I ever heard, she told me that I destroyed her heart, and that one day she would destroy mine. She left and I did nothing about it. I didn't tell anyone, I didn't find out what was going on. I was an absolute fool. Harry, if I had only done something then, maybe none of this would have happened and my beautiful boy…"

Harry watched as Burt tried to pull himself back together. He conjured up a glass of water and offered it to the older man who drank gratefully. Harry felt like he knew where this story was going, but was almost afraid to hear the rest.

"Elizabeth and I were married. I was so happy. We lived the perfect mixture between magic and muggle. A few years later Elizabeth found out she was pregnant with Kurt. It was such a special time for us. I'm not sure if you are aware, but the mother of a magical child is able to feel their magic while they carry the baby. That's why families are rarely surprised when a baby is born as a squib, as they had already known. Elizabeth could feel Kurt's magic, she knew that he loved her even from the womb. When he was born, I never beheld anything so perfect. He was my perfect, beautiful, baby boy."

Burt had to stop once more to wipe his eyes.

"When Kurt was three months old, we left him with Elizabeth's parents so that we could spend an evening out of the house. We hadn't been away from Kurt since he was born and everyone kept telling us we needed a break, if only for a few hours. We came back to the house after seeing a movie to find Kurt's grandparents stunned in the living room. We were terrified for Kurt. Who had broken in? Was he okay?

"We ran into the nursery to find Sophia. She had created some sort of golden bubble around Kurt and had him suspended in mid-air. She told me that she finally had her chance to destroy my heart. Harry, I don't think I had ever been more terrified in my life. I didn't want to hit her with a spell for fear of what it would do to Kurt. After her speech, she simply released Kurt back into his crib and aparated away before anything could happen.

My uncle was the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Twain and he examined Kurt. Apparently Sophia had immersed herself in the Dark Arts after Halloween our seventh year and used her knowledge to curse my son. Harry, it is impossible to take away a wizard's magic. It just can't be done. What she did was much worse. She made trapped the magic inside of him. She made it so that when he would be ready to go to Twain, he would not be able to channel his magic through a wand and create incantations. She made it so he couldn't control his magic."

Harry gasped. This was what happened to Dumbledore's sister, she was unable to control her magic and went insane. Learning to control one's magic was an essential part of magical schooling. If the wizard couldn't control his magic, the magic would control the wizard and destroy his mind. It was why in those younger years at school young witches and wizards felt their minds calm and sooth with each new mastery of a spell. But obviously, Kurt wasn't insane.

"What did you do? Kurt isn't crazy, were you able to reverse the spell?"

Burt stood and began to pace the room.

"No, we weren't able to reverse the spell. My family threw themselves into research. We knew that we had until he was about nine years old before the curse would begin to eat at his sanity. We looked everywhere for a way to reverse the spell and came up with nothing.

"We weren't even able to tell the authorities over fear of what would happen to Kurt. He was a time bomb for the Statute of Secrecy and we were not about to let him be locked up.

"Eventually, my father came up with a solution. He thought that rather than trying to undo the spell, we should figure out a way to keep Kurt from being destroyed by his magic. My father found another spell that would allow Kurt to channel his magic through a different means. He would never be able to performs spells like a normal wizard, but he would figure out a way to control his magic and keep his mind.

"Elizabeth was the one who came up with the idea to use music. She loved music and played the piano beautifully. She said she always thought music was magical, and this way he could do something that would go by without suspicion in the muggle world. Basically, whenever Kurt would create music, it would be the same as when you perform a spell. He would use his magic without the power building up.

"The only problem was that the spell required the use of Dark Magic. We had to perform ancient blood rites to make the spell work. If we were to be discovered, we would all be imprisoned and Kurt would be locked away for life. That just wasn't an option. Elizabeth and I made a choice to leave the wizarding world and cut off all ties. My family would help me with the ceremony and then we would move back to Lima and live as muggles.

"Everything worked. The ritual was performed and we said our goodbyes. Elizabeth encouraged Kurt towards music in any way she could. They sang together and the moment his little fingers could press the keys she had him playing the piano."

Burt sat down as if he was drained of all his energy from before. He spoke again, but more quietly.

"When Kurt was eight, Elizabeth was killed in a car accident. I was at work when it happened and I couldn't do anything about it. Her death destroyed us both. For awhile, Kurt stopped playing music and I got scared. He was older now and his magic would need an outlet. He connected music so deeply with his mother that I was afraid he would give it up and I would lose my son just as I had lost my wife. I spent months _begging_ Kurt to play again. Sing. Play the piano. _Anything_. I could see him become more agitated as time went on and his magic gained strength. After a year I was able to convince Kurt that his mother loved his music and would want him to keep it up. I came home one night from working at the garage to find him playing at the piano. I had never seen him more at peace. I could feel the magic pouring out through the notes. He had his control back. After that day, he made music every day. His music has become stronger as his powers have grown. I think he actually can use his music as its own force- he is able to persuade and challenge an audience more than any performer I have ever heard.

"I don't know what happened with you and Kurt in your room yesterday. You say that you make other wizard's magic stronger. Maybe that's what you did with Kurt."

"Kurt was singing when his aura appeared."

Burt just rubbed his forehead.

"Well, there you go kid. I always thought his singing was the more powerful form of his magic. He was essentially performing a spell and you increased its power and saw his aura."

The two wizards sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts and memories. Harry was trying to wrap his mind around what he just heard while Burt was remembering the ghosts of his past. After about five minutes went by Harry's phone beeped with a new text message.

_From Kurt: Would you like to continue to improve on your hanging out skills with me tonight?_


	20. Chapter 20

**Ordinary **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad for me._

Chapter 20

After Harry received his text from Kurt, the privacy wards on the living room alerted the two wizards to George's presence.

"Okay, kiddo, how about we call it a day and we can keep discussing matters later?," Burt asked.

"Oh, sure, no problem," Harry replied as George bounced in the room towards Burt and began to enthusiastically shake his hand.

"Hi! You must be Burt Hummel! I'm George Weasley, Harry's guardian and all-around moral support!"

Harry snickered at Burt's speechless astonishment and simply nodded and left. When the door closed behind him, George rounded on Harry.

"Time to brew, mate! Hermione isn't letting up on her Mission d'Artie and this potion is requires a three wand incantation, meaning move it to the basement if you don't want to become the Boy Who Was Beat Up By A Girl.

Harry rolled his eyes. He was happy Hermione was finding a way to channel her emotions, but seriously, that girl's determination was like a contact sport.

"Alright, just let me text Kurt back," Harry said as he pulled out his phone.

George plucked the cell out of his grasp and held it over the shorter wizard's head.

"Nope! You know the rules! No cellphones when you are having quality family time!"

Harry continued to jump for the device.

"We're potion making!"

George tittered as he banished the phone, "Yes, but we are potion making as a _family_."

Harry just groaned and followed George to the basement. While they worked, Harry couldn't help but think about what he had learned from Burt that day. Kurt, beautiful and kind KURT had his very own girl-Voldemort! Why were Dark witches and wizards always coming after babies? Harry's biggest concern was Kurt's safety, was this Sophia woman going to come after him again? According to Burt, her goal was to destroy his life. Well, Elizabeth is dead, so that goes towards life-ruining. And she THINKS Kurt is somewhere going crazy from uncontrollable magic. Clearly, Sophia can never find out that Kurt's family altered the curse. This idea gave Harry a clear course of action- teach Kurt to hide.

By three PM, the three former Hogwarts students left the basement with flushed cheeks and frizzy hair. Harry felt drained from the magic required to brew the potion Artie would need to repair the damage to his spinal column. Harry and Hermione crashed onto the couch while George got ready to head for his shift at the Healing Ward. 30 minutes later the two younger wizards hadn't moved when George returned Harry's cell and gave them both a kiss goodbye on their heads to their amusement/consternation.

"Bye bye kiddies! Make good choices!" George exclaimed before turning on the spot and aparating out of the living room.

When he left, Hermione snorted. "George Weasley is telling us to make good choices? What has the world come too?"

Harry laughed, kissed Hermione on the cheek, and made his way up to his room to finally respond to Kurt. He completely respected George's "Rules to Save you from Enslavement of Muggle Devices You Silly Teenager" doctrine, but he was afraid of Kurt's reaction for being ignored for so long. Rather than texting, Harry decided calling would be more appropriate for groveling, plus his texting skills needed some serious work.

Harry plopped down on his bed and called Kurt.

_ Why, if it isn't the elusive Mr. Potter._

_**Hey, Kurt. I got your text from earlier.**_

___I was beginning to think you were trying to avoid me…._

_**No! What? I wasn't avoiding you! I got your text at the beginning of Family Time and George has these rules about not using our phones when we are spending time together unless it's an emergency and while I would love to respond to the idea of spending time with you, it isn't technically an emergency so I would be breaking the rule if I responded. And I really really don't want to break George's rules because he really doesn't have that many and they are all designed to make us a better family and he did so much for me and Hermione bringing us to America. We would still be trapped in England and I just owe him so much and-**_

___HARRY! Breathe! It's okay. I think it's nice that George wants to spend time with you guys. Don't worry so much, your untamable hair will start to go prematurely grey._

_**Thanks Kurt.**_

___Well, now that you have your phone back, would you like to give "hanging out" another try? I think you showed quite the aptitude. Besides, you need to learn there are more restaurants than Breadstix. Also, I can't stand to be here anymore- Finn is moping that Puck dumped him in favor of Temple with his family._

_**Hey! I like Breadstix.**_

___Only you and Santana. _

_**We have taste.**_

___Yes, bad taste. Let me take you to a whole new restaurant you can obsess about and then we can work on your movie education._

_**Um, while that sounds lovely, George has to work a night shift and I promised Hermione we would make dinner together.**_

___Oh. Of course. You should spend time with Hermione. She's your best friend, you should be with her._

_**No! I mean, of course, I want to spend time with Hermione, but what I meant was instead of going out, you should come over here.**_

___Really? I'm not sure. I don't want to impose on your platonic date._

_**Seriously, Kurt? I hope you can hear my eyes roll right now. Why don't you bring Finn? It can be a not-siblings get together. You bring your stepbrother and I'll provide a foster sister. We can make a mess cooking dinner and hang out.**_

___…_

_**Kurt? Are you still there?**_

___Yes, I'm here. I'm marveling at the idea of being invited somewhere with Finn as a "unit"._

_**Long live Furt!**_

_ Of course you've heard about Furt. How about I ask Finn and I'll text you later?_

_**Sure. George left already so I should be able to respond in a somewhat timely fashion. **_

___I'll believe it when I see it. _

_**Bye Kurt.**_

___Ta._

Harry hung up the phone and launched himself down the stairs, vaulting over the back of the couch onto an unsuspecting Hermione.

"ARRRHHHGG! HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Harry blinked up at Hermione from his spot with his head in her lap using his best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

"Would you mind terribly if Kurt and Finn joined us for dinner tonight?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Have I told you how pretty you look today?"

Hermione snorted and poked his side.

"Yes, they can come. I want to get to know the boys better, besides, Finn and I can make fun of you and Kurt's love affair," Hermione said.

Harry crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"We do not have a love affair. Just a love inducing magical aura," Harry muttered causing her to laugh.

"Whatever you say, Harry."


	21. Chapter 21

**Ordinary **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad for me._

**Author's Note: So it has been pointed out to me that there are some inaccuracies with the story. SO TRUE! First reason, I really haven't re-read the older chapters, so I forget stuff. My bad. Second (and more important reason), I end up getting a bit different ideas so details gotta change. Now, if I were a better person, I would have written this all in advance and edited. Sadly, I'm not. SO! Always consider the newer detail to be true. Kurt's mom died in a car accident- it was quick and no magic could have saved her. It is super cool though that you guys have noticed my detail slip-ups. I will probably be a better writer in the future, Ordinary is my trial run. Annnd on with the show.**

Chapter 21

Hermione walked into WMHS on Monday morning feeling content. That in itself was a surprise as she hadn't felt so calm and at ease since before she received her Hogwarts letter. The young witch knew exactly the cause for her current mood- her wonderful weekend.

They had successfully completed Artie's potion- she always loved a good 3-Wizard-Potion. There was just something about how the "Power of Three" always seemed to stretch what she always thought of as her Magic Muscles leaving her with a delightfully sore feeling. With the potion finished Hermione knew that there was nothing else she could do for Artie, the next steps had to come from him.

Not only did she love a job well done (George loved poking at her inner swot), Hermione had a wonderful time with who she was quickly coming to regard as her new Boys. She always thought from the young age of eleven that she was doomed to be friends with and be den mother for a group of boys and even worlds away from the Gryffindor common room, things never changed. Kurt and Finn were hilarious with "Furt" topping her list of favorite things about Ohio. First, both boys were absolutely smitten with Harry. Finn followed the young wizard around like a little puppy waiting for play time. Kurt, on the other hand, looked at Harry with stars in his eyes. Kurt wouldn't be the first person to find Harry Potter "fanciable", but Hermione didn't mind based on the constellations Harry was sporting right back. It was about time Harry found people to adore him simply for being Harry. She had spent years watching her friend deal with people who only wanted a piece of the Boy Who Lived, not the Kid Who Needed to Be Loved and Furt seemed like just the thing to show Harry that he mattered.

Hermione practically skipped down the hallways to her classes and spent the course periods answering every question posed by the teachers and didn't care once about the giggling behind her. She was safe, her friends were safe, and they were finally going to heal.

On her way to Calculus, the young witch was pulled up short from her musings by a soft voice calling her name. She turned and found Artie parked next to his locker regarding her with an unreadable expression. Beaming at the boy, Hermione bounced over thinking to herself what Lavender and Parvarti would think to see her _bounce_.

"Hello, Artie! Would you like to come to class with me?"

Artie shook his head and glanced around the crowded hallway. "Um, do you think we could talk for a minute? In private?"

_This is it,_ Hermione thought. He had an answer. Well, at least she hoped he had an answer for her and not more questions. They were already so close to breaking the Statute of Secrecy that she didn't want to push it any further. The two teens rounded the corner and entered an empty science classroom. Artie looked around and chuckled.

"It seems like everyone in the Glee club always ends up using this classroom for private discussions. Sam thinks the planet mobiles make the room more magical."

Hermione laughed. "Sure, I guess it does set a sort of mood."

Artie motioned for Hermione to sit down across from them so that they would be level. Hermione was silent while he took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"I have been thinking about what you told me. To be honest, I haven't thought of anything else. It took me and my family so long to accept that this, my chair, was my future. We mourned, Hermione, we mourned the life that I should have had that ended the moment the cars collided. You said you can heal me, and honestly, I don't believe you. You are a teenager who claims almost to have some sort of magical powers or knowledge. But then again, you are the only person who has ever said they can heal me."

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears. She knew she wanted to help Artie, but what if she was just making his situation even worse? Artie brought her out her thoughts by grabbing her hand causing her to look up into his eyes. She was taken aback by the fierce determination she saw there.

"I'm going to say yes. I really don't believe this will work, but I would be a fool to not take every chance to make this happen. And when it doesn't work, I know that the life track I'm on right now is fine. I have a good and full life. No matter what happens, I know I'll be okay." Artie offered up a small smile that lead to Hermione jumping from her chair and landing in his lap for the biggest hug he had ever received.

Hermione couldn't stop crying. She understood that Artie basically thought she was crazy, but he was going to put his faith in her. And she _knew_ the treatments would work. Hermione felt a warmth fill her soul. She was going to finally get to fix something and make the world a better place. Finally something that wasn't about fighting battles and stopping destruction, but helping a beautiful person see their dreams come true. Mere existing was over, it was time to start living.

Artie returned her hug and rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to calm down the almost-hysterical girl in his lap. "Hey, hey. Shhhh. It's okay." Artie pulled her gently so he could see her face. "What's wrong?"

Hermione looked into Artie's face, soaking up all the concern he was showing _her_ when it was his life that was going to change. She spent a few moments calming herself down before reaching for Artie's hand once more and holding it between both of hers.

"Artie, you have no idea how much this means to me. I know you are skeptical, and if I were in your position, I wouldn't believe me either. But I _will_ heal you. I have the first round of the remedy created, we can begin this week, if you'd like."

Artie smiled at the girl he was holding in his lap, imagining that one day he could be in that position and feel the weight of the girl on his legs.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," Hermione replied.

"When I am healed, I want you to dance with me."

Artie spent the rest of their Calculus class sitting in the empty science classroom holding Hermione while she cried.

Finn walked into WMHS on Monday morning feeling excited. He still felt like he was floating after the amazing weekend he had. He and Kurt had only been living together for a short while after what he liked to refer to as the "basement incident." They got along much better in their separate rooms, but they hadn't had much contact when they weren't eating dinner as a family. Finn thought Kurt was cool and all, but he didn't know how to spend time with his new brother. That is, until Harry showed up.

Finn had always thought Puck was the coolest person he would ever meet, but then they stumbled across this British guy with nerdy glasses who totally blew Puck out of the water. Finn knew he had a huge bro-crush on Harry, but he didn't care. He had never met someone so confident with himself and yet so caring for everyone else. Finn liked that Harry could sing and dance, but the best part to his new friend (he was still thrilled to think that), was that Harry was surprisingly the force that brought him Kurt. Harry was able to bring the two step-brothers together in a way that Finn had only ever dreamed. First, even though no one realized Finn knew, Harry got rid of the bullies. They didn't know, but Finn was in the hallway when Harry stood up for Kurt. He had been about to intervene for his brother and the new kid when the new kid surprised him and took charge of the situation. Harry was impressive. Without pulling a punch, he got the bullies to walk away and leave Kurt alone. Finn had to admit, even he could admit that Harry was freaking scary in that moment, and if all of that attention was focused on him, he would do whatever Harry demanded. And with the bullies gone, the totally amazing dude that was Kurt finally got to come out without fear of retribution. Kurt was no longer a shell of a person at home, but rather danced around singing bringing their family to life.

Finn would have loved Harry just for keeping his brother safe, but Harry just seemed to keep going. Next, was the Dancing Day. Kurt helped Harry figure out how to audition for Glee, and Harry showed him, Rachel, and Kurt about ballroom dancing. Normally, the idea of dancing around his living room with another dude would make Finn uncomfortable, but it turned out to be amazing. For the first time ever, he felt good about his dancing. Harry was able to lead him around the room allowing his to feel the beat and move without looking like a stumbling toddler. But even better than that, it broke down that final barrier between him and Kurt. Sure, Finn had apologized and Kurt forgave him, but they both knew that Finn was still uncomfortable with the whole "gay" issue. One dance. One dance was all it took. Finn finally got over his issues in a three minute time period, and Kurt knew. It was like magic! Finn felt like he was gaining a best friend and a brother in one afternoon. After Rachel and Harry left for the evening, the two brothers hung out and reached a totally new comfort level in their relationship that made Finn want to cry.

If that wasn't enough, Harry invited them over on Saturday night to hang out. If that three minute dance changed things, then the fifteen second invitation did it again. Finn and Kurt were to visit Hermione and Harry as a "Sibling Night In" complete with jokes about "brothers from another mother." At that moment, they really became brothers. They had an awesome night of British culinary traditions, food fights, karaoke, and dancing. Though all of the entertainment, one thing was clear to everyone- Finn and Kurt were brothers.

And Finn was thrilled that Furt really made it.

Plus, he was going to get to impress Rachel with his new dance moves later on in Glee.

Kurt walked into WMHS on Monday feeling conflicted. He laughed at himself for feeling overwhelmed not for the intensity of his feelings, but rather the sheer number of their variety. He was happy from his weekend with his new friends. After being worried that Harry was trying to avoid him, the other boy called and invited him over _with Finn_. Kurt wasn't sure how to digest these events as they occurred, but he had become quickly grateful that he had his brother there with him. For the first time, Kurt was finally able to realize what Harry meant when he insisted that Hermione was his non-biological sister. He could see how much the two loved each other, but there were absolutely no romantic feelings floating between them. Even Finn seemed to pick up on the spirit of sibling-ness.

Their evening was lovely. With feelings of jealousy towards Hermione gone, Kurt took the chance to get to know the girl and found her brilliant, sophisticated, and kind. She wasn't the normal girl-diva he had become accustomed to through Glee club, and he couldn't help but admire her quiet strength and natural beauty. They cooked, ate, joked, and Kurt even had another chance (chances) to dance with Harry when Finn insisted he needed help to sweep Rachel off her feet.

The evening had progressed beautifully, or at least until Kurt started to notice. He kept his mouth shut, but he thought he saw Hermione looking at him thoughtfully. In reality, he didn't even know what he would say if he were to mention it.

Since he was a small child, Kurt knew two things, first that music both excited and calmed his soul, the second- he had a strong connection to his father. Sure, everybody had a connection to their parents, but Kurt felt special because he thought, _knew_, that his connection to his father was different, and he knew his father felt it as well. Ever since he could remember, he always knew if his father was nearby. Kurt was familiar with the presence of an energy he always thought of as Dad. He could walk into his house and know exactly where his father was located- bedroom, living room, garage. Anything. As Kurt grew up, he learned that the feeling was isolated to Burt Hummel. When he was nine, his dad took him to St. Louis for a convention and Kurt thought he felt something similar when they were walking down the street, but just seconds after he had that feeling, his dad was pushing him into a taxi and they left the area. This special talent was Kurt's little secret. It made him feel special to feel so connected to the most important person in his life and felt no need to share it with anyone else.

On Saturday night, Kurt noticed. He felt so stupid for never noticing anything over the past weeks, but he was noticing now. The four teens had been in the kitchen learning how to make bread pudding when Harry slipped out to "use the loo". Kurt just giggled to himself and kept following Hermione's instructions while musing how cute Harry sounded. After about ten minutes, Finn asked "What is taking Harry so long?"

Without thinking, Kurt immediately replied, "He went into his bedroom." After he spoke, Kurt froze. Finn simply kept smushing the pudding concoction while Hermione gave him one of her "thoughtful" looks that made him feel like she knew the answer to every question anyone could ever ask. Kurt _felt_ Harry. He felt Harry move from the bathroom to his bedroom and could even feel him moving around in the bedroom itself. Once Kurt made that realization, he practically fell off the stool. Because it was one thing to feel your father or the boy you were falling in love with, but it was a whole other issue to feel said boy's not-sister pouring milk across the room from you.

Finn's "Dude, are you okay?" pushed him to calm down, but he couldn't help but stare at Hermione. What was happening? Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, just allowing himself to feel. He felt Harry the strongest, he could tell almost every moment he made. Kurt felt himself reach out mentally to find Finn, but there was nothing there. Sure, he heard his brother chatting, but that energy wasn't there. Even if he didn't feel Finn, he felt Hermione. Her energy felt kind, gentle, and warm. Kurt opened his eyes to find Hermione starring. If he hadn't already been shocked before, he was after Hermione smiled, winked at him_,_ and took a deep breath. Kurt gasped. He couldn't feel her anymore! Hermione's energy just _disappeared_. What shocked him even further was Hermione's widening smile _another_ wink and the _return _of her energy.

She knew. Kurt was sure of it. Not only did Hermione realize Kurt could feel her energy, but she had the ability to _turn it off_! Kurt had no idea how to deal with that information and was saved by the entrance of one Harry Potter. Kurt forced himself to focus on the other boy for the rest of the evening.

As Kurt sat down next to Harry in Glee club (Harry's first meeting!), he made a promise to himself that he was going to figure it out. And the answer was sitting next to him in the boy with an energy that seemed to wash through him almost overwhelming with the feeling of love and acceptance radiating in the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ordinary **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad for me._

**Author's Note: The word "edit" isn't in my vocabulary. Maybe when I finish my degree… Have I mentioned how awesome all of you are who read/review/subscribe? Because you all totally are- even the people who don't like me, STILL AWESOME!**

Chapter 22

Harry came to school on Monday with a plan. The whole point of coming to Ohio was to become a normal teenager, so what do normal teenagers do? Create self-centered plans to make their lives better. Frankly Harry was psyched to plan something that didn't involve murder, thievery, or national defense. The only real thing missing was an awesome code name for his project. George had insisted they watch as many movies as possible in preparation to their American move, and one thing Harry learned was top secret projects needed a code name. He already named Hermione's goal of Artie walking to "Project Legs" or "Legs" for short. For his own project, he was still working on it with choices such as "No Hurt Kurt" and "Don't Chip the Porcelin". He was confident something would eventually stick.

Harry mused on his possible project code names as he entered the first stage of the project by knocking on one Glee Club director's office door.

"Harry! My man! I'm so happy to see you! That Glee Club audition was amazing! I knew when I heard you all were coming to Ohio I would never get a member out of Hermione, but way to bring some talent! Were you in the choir at your old school?"

Harry was both pleased and shocked by his reception from Will. He appreciated the compliments and support, but he had never seen someone speak with so many exclamations before. Will guided Harry to the chair in front of his desk and sat down himself, clearly waiting to be regaled by stories of magical choirs.

"We did have a choir, but it was very traditional. I never joined- wasn't too fond of frogs."

Will looked rather confused but brushed it off. "What can I do for you today?"

Harry took a deep breath. He saw the earnest expression in Will's face and knew had to put some faith in this man, there was no other choice. Will seemed to notice Harry's hesitation and became serious.

"Harry, is everything okay? I know the adjustment must be difficult, but I want you to know you can talk to me. About anything."

Wow. Harry did not expect that reaction. Lupin was the only teacher that truly cared about how Harry was doing, not the Boy Who Lived. He was not going to cry….

The teen cleared his throat and replied. "Do you remember, when we first came here, you said you would help with whatever it takes to keep us safe?"

"Of course."

"We need your help now." Even though Harry was completely serious about his declaration, he couldn't help find some amusement in Will's reaction, a combination of shock, fear, affection, and determination.

"Don't worry, nothing bad has happened." Will relaxed a bit.

"How can I help you?" Will asked.

"Our biggest issue is to avoid detection. It is actually quite simple, we make sure to fit into Muggle society and don't perform obvious magic. It's what we always do," Harry said.

And now Will looked confused again, "Then what can I do?"

"I need for you watch Kurt sing and tell me what you see."

"Come again?"

Harry sighed. Long explanations seemed to be his thing.

"Let me start at the beginning. Every life form has a certain energy, the energy of their life force or spirit. I'm sure you've heard of it, it's commonly called an aura." Will nodded and Harry felt a bit of relief, that would make things a bit easier.

"Magical creatures have stronger auras because they are connected to our source of magic- this includes magical people. As a wizard, I have the ability to sense the aura of another witch or wizard. However, I can't sense a muggle. Like right now, I know Hermione is at her locker but even though we are only a few feet apart, I can't feel you at all. Does this make sense."

Will nodded, "but what does this have to do with Kurt?"

"I'll get there. The next little bit is about me. I have a few special powers that are unique in the wizarding world, one of them being Empathetic Magic."

"What's that?" Will asked.

"It means that my emotions can effect others' magical powers. If I feel a powerful emotion towards a wizard while he is performing a spell, I give him a bit of a power boost. I can't tell you how many times I accidentally let Hermione blow something up."

Will chuckled. "Okay, well, what does this have to do with Kurt?"

"I went out with Kurt on Friday for dinner and we came back to my house to hang out- Will you can stop giggling now! I can't feel an aura from Kurt. He feels like you or any other muggle. I asked him to sing for me, the only time I had heard him before I was bewitched and couldn't really pay attention."

Will laughed, "When you say, 'bewitched', do you mean literally or taken by Kurt's voice?"

Harry gave him the evil eye, "George had me under a spell. ANYWAY, when Kurt started to sing, I could feel his aura, like how I would feel Hermione or any other wizard. And if that wasn't enough, he began to glow."

Harry had never seen anyone's eyebrows shoot up so fast. "Excuse me? Kurt _glowed_?"

"One of the markers of my Empathetic Magic is that during that power boost, the person casting the spell's aura becomes visibly tangible. Your aura always has a color and shape, but you just don't see it, until the power boost. Clearly, Kurt has some sort of magical reserve that is tapped when he creates music. Now, this can become a serious problem. All witches and wizards learn from a young age how to mask their aura as a way to protect themselves from other magical beings. Kurt doesn't know how and could attract unwanted attention. If that isn't enough, if I accidentally give him a power boost during that Sectional competition everyone's talking about, he could glow on stage. In front of hundreds of people."

Will still seemed confused. "Okay, I can see the problem, but how will me watching Kurt sing help?"

"Empathetic Magic is extremely rare. I am actually the only documented case of it for the past 150 years, so not much is really known about it and not many are aware that I possess this skill. I need you for a really simple test- we don't know if the glowing-aura is visible to muggles. Hermione and George were able to see it, but their magical. I can't just let some muggle observe, then I would have to wipe their memory and that _never_ goes well. We can trust you."

Will rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at Harry. "Let me get this straight. You want me to watch Kurt sing in an empty room with you to see if I can tell whether or not he glows?"

"That about sums it up."

"Sure, why not. Anything for the Glee club."

Oooooooooo

That afternoon, Harry was almost giddy for his first Glee Club rehearsal. Kurt had provided him with so many stories about how the group worked that he felt like he was inside of a favorite story rather than a high school extracurricular. He was greeted by everyone (bro-hug from Finn, peck on the cheek from Mercedes and Rachel, fist bump with Puck, gentle smile from Quinn, leering smirk from Santana) as they came into the room and felt a bit solemn when Artie's fist bump was paired with a knowing nod of acceptance. As Artie rolled into his usual front-row position, Harry once again felt that mantle of responsibility- that the actions of him and his friends will determine the fate of another. Unlike the ridiculous task of having to assassinate the most evil wizard of all time, Harry felt good knowing that their efforts were going towards something decidedly less ominous.

However, all of Harry's musing about how tall Artie would be when he could properly stand up went out the window when Kurt walked into the room. He couldn't help the big smile that spread across his face and even chose to ignore the way Rachel looked at him and poked Mercedes resulting in their giggles. Unfortunately, whatever Harry had thought (daydreamed) Kurt's reaction to seeing _him_ was a bit off from the reality. The young wizard was nervous with the way Kurt seemed to zone in on him. The other teen simply walked across the choir room and into the chair next to Harry, but never once did he break eye contact. But it wasn't _just _the eye contact. Harry loved eye contact and would happily stare into Kurt's eyes for as long as he was allowed, but this was totally different. Harry felt like he was being examined, like Kurt was trying to read his mind and figure out all of his secrets. It was a fair bit unsettling. Harry was sure that Kurt couldn't actually perform such a spell, but the focus sure was there.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Harry asked once Kurt was seated. Kurt frowned between his eyebrows.

Kurt leaned in to whisper, "We need to talk. There is something going on that I know you and Hermione know about. You are keeping it from me, but not anymore Harry Potter."

Harry leaned away from Kurt in shock. Hermione had warned him that Kurt noticed her masking her core. He didn't believe her, but he couldn't deny that Kurt had figured something out. Just to be sure Kurt hadn't noticed some other piece of magic, Harry flickered his aura by masking and unmasking his magical core. Yep. If Kurt almost falling out of his chair and somehow simultaneously scowling while keeping surprise-wide eyes were any indication, that was definitely the "grand secret".

Harry slowly reached his hand out to Kurt's shoulder and felt a little thrill that even though Kurt seemed terrified, he didn't pull away.  
>"It's okay. Come over to my house after Glee and I will explain everything. You need to relax though, I promise that everything is okay and nothing is wrong. Will you trust me?"<p>

Harry held his breath while waiting for a response from Kurt. He felt as if his whole plan, his whole _existence_ in Ohio was centered on if Kurt's answer. After what seemed like hours, Kurt finally nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to trust you, Harry."

"That's all I need."

**Author's Note (2): To be continued….Will Kurt glow again? Will Will see it? Are there unicorns in the backyard? Madness.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ordinary **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad for me._

**Author's Note: I PROMISE I know the difference between "they're, their, and there," I however don't know the meaning of proof reading. Woops. Thanks for the reviews! It seems there is an overwhelming support for unicorns…. I'll see what I can do. **

Chapter 23

Harry drove home after Glee club with a reluctant Kurt following in his Navigator aka "His baby". Harry felt like he was about to go play the Quidditch finals, his stomach was in knots while he gripped his steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. He was going to finally figure out how much risk of exposure Kurt actually posed, but at the same time Harry knew he would have to start providing answers. Without having the chance to consult with Burt. Crap. Harry might have been able to defeat the Dark Lord, but he wasn't so sure he'd survive the wrath of the magical mechanic.

Harry pulled into the driveway with Kurt behind him. The wizard was fairly certain Kurt hadn't noticed Will's old beat up sedan parked in front of the house. Rather, it seemed as if all of Kurt's attention was focused solely on Harry as if he thought if he starred hard enough or wished enough, Harry would provide answers. Harry thought Kurt was lucky that he wasn't so far off. Without speaking, Harry motioned Kurt through the front door where Harry dumped his bag and pulled off his shoes. After a few seconds, Harry realized Kurt had frozen.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Harry asked. The answer became rather obvious when he started to pay attention to his surroundings to hear Hermione and Will's voices coming from the kitchen.

Harry nervously scratched the back of his neck. How was he supposed to explain the presence of their choir teacher? "Um, I asked Will to come; he's going to help us."

Kurt shot Harry a look of betrayal before he started to pull his shoes on almost violently. "No! I trusted you, Harry! Who else have you told? Should I expect the rest of the Glee club to show up and tell me that I am even more of a freak?"

Harry pushed the front door closed before Kurt could open it all the way. He knew he was going to have to reassure his friend, but he wasn't sure how without scarring him or giving too much away just yet. "Kurt, you need to listen to me. Didn't you come here for answers?"

Kurt warily turned around and nodded.

"You think that whatever is happening, Hermione and I know about it?"

Another nod.

"Will is Hermione's family. He has known about her for her entire life and has done nothing but help love and protect her. Can you please trust us? I _promise_ everything is going to be fine."

The two boys stared at each other for awhile. Harry silently pleaded Kurt to trust him while Kurt seemed to search Harry's face for some kind of answer. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed to find it.

Kurt took a shuddering breath and nodded. "Fine. I trust you. Please don't make me regret it."

Harry lightly gripped Kurt's shoulders and looked him straight in the face. "Kurt, I will do everything in my power for you to trust me and keep you safe."

The boys were interrupted from yet another starring contest by the entrance of Hermione. She quietly stepped up to Kurt and gently grabbed his hand. "Why don't we all go to the living room. Shall I make some tea?" With one more squeeze to Kurt's hand Hermione bustled back to the kitchen while Harry led them to the living room. Five minutes later found Harry, Hermione, Will, and Kurt sitting around the living room sipping tea in silence.

Awkward silence.

Kurt finally had enough. "Hermione, thank you for the tea, as always your British elegance brings a touch of sophistication Ohio is sorely lacking. However, I think it's time you all start talking. Right about now would be great."

Harry and Hermione had a silent conversation that ended with Harry nodding and walking over to Kurt before kneeling in front of the seated boy. "Okay, I can give you some answers, but first we need to asses exactly what's happening and to do that, we're going to need something from you."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "What do you need? Blood?" Hermione burst out laughing.

Harry tried again. "No, no, we don't need your blood. I need you to sing for us."

Harry sighed. Now Kurt was looking at him as if he were crazy. If only, crazy would mean less problems in his life.

"Sing?"

"Yep. I want you to sing a song for us. The piano is over there if you'd like to use it."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Anything in particular?"

Harry regarded him thoughtfully. "Actually, a song that you feel a strong emotional connection would be better."

Will spoke up for the first time, "what about 'I Want to Hold Your Hand'? I don't think I've ever seen you project so much emotion as you did then."

Kurt regarded his teacher for a long moment before nodding and heading to the piano. "So, I just play the song?"

"Yes," said Harry firmly. "You play for us. Bring us into the song with you. Try to show us what this song makes you feel."

After a few moments of plucking at the piano keys, Kurt began to play and soon joined in with his voice while his audience remained silently captivated.

Harry watched Kurt. He allowed himself to get caught up in not only the music, but in the boy. He noticed the way Kurt's long fingers played the chords, the way his form rocked on the piano bench while still maintaining a perfect posture. He allowed himself to see the emotion pouring out with each word. But most of all, he allowed himself to embrace everything he felt for the beautiful boy in front of him. Harry felt his love for Kurt flow though his body like an energy all its own.

One measure into the song Harry and Hermione were able to detect Kurt's aura. One verse into the song, Kurt began to glow. The tangible aura seemed to embrace the teen, making him seem impossibly beautiful.

After a few minutes, Kurt finished with the song and looked back to his audience. All three were crying from his performance and Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit pleased he was able to touch his audience.

Harry forced himself to tear his focus away from Kurt, he had a job to do. The wizard turned to Will to ask what he saw, but he didn't need to. Will simply starred at his student in awe, as if he had never seen something so beautiful, which when Harry came to think about it, he doubt he ever had.

Harry gently placed his hand on Will's shoulder as to not startle the man. "Will?"

The choir teacher seemed to shake himself out of his trance. "Harry? Um, how about we talk in the hall before I go." Harry nodded and they stood up. Before he left the room, Will walked over to Kurt still seated at the piano.

"Kurt, that was amazing. Everything is going to be okay, I want you to trust these guys, alright? Just know you can come talk to me at any time."

Once in the privacy of the hall, Will turned to Harry. "He glows. I never really believed you at first, but I saw it with my own eyes. His aura is beautiful, thank you, Harry for letting me share this."

Harry grinned at his teacher. "I'm just happy you took this so well."

"What does this mean for Kurt performing? Clearly this can't happen in public."

Harry stared at his shoes. "I'm not sure," he replied softly. "This is only a problem when I am around, so I'm going to have to figure something out."

With that statement, Will offered his goodbyes and left the teens to their own explanations. Harry reentered the living room to find Hermione and Kurt sitting together on the couch.

Harry caught Kurt's attention and said, "Alright. I believe I promised you some answers?"


End file.
